


Fake It Till You Make It

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Kinda, M/M, Online Friendship, Texting, it's Baekhyun's fault, side pairing-Jongdae and his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: This is a mainly text fic that’s sorta crack because of Baekhyun but also fluff because Sehun and Junmyeon are real cute.Sehun’s love life is less than ideal. He’s had a couple of boyfriends sure but he’s never really fallen in love. Except once, with Junmyeon in high school. But school ended and Junmyeon moved to France.To keep in touch, Sehun joined a Red Velvet group chat with him and learned that he has no chance with Junmyeon since he’s straight and obsessed with 5 hot women. But that doesn't stop Sehun from crushing hard.Sorry this is similar to my other text fic but I have a reason; I wanted to write another one like that one. Although this is considerably longer and has a lot more non-texting parts.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. You're Not My Dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is all texting but I swear it won't be later on. Also, all spelling errors in the texts are intentional for realism purposes, I had to actively fight autocorrect. Any spelling or grammatical errors outside the texts are my editor's fault (I don't have an editor, I'm to blame).

Sehun’s love life is less than ideal. He’s had a couple of boyfriends sure but he’s never really fallen in love. Except once. When Sehun was in high school he fell hard for the cute boy on his bus, Junmyeon Kim. He was a year older so they didn’t take any classes apart from intro to French together but Sehun still somehow ended up seeing Junmyeon every day. 

At first, they didn’t get along well. Sehun liked to keep to himself mostly and Junmyeon liked to bug him by telling awful puns and doing stupid trendy dances and Sehun really didn’t appreciate it. Little did Sehun know that Junmyeon didn’t really mean to bother him and saw him as a friend. That naturally made Sehun feel bad, he thought Junmyeon was just annoying him but really he was just trying to get his attention. After a year, Sehun started really enjoying Junmyeon’s playful teasing and they got even closer. It didn’t take long for Sehun to start developing a crush and for it to spiral out of control. That was until Junmyeon announced he was moving to France for university. It crushed Sehun.

Sure they still talked sometimes online. The odd comment on an Instagram post, random and infrequent snaps, but not enough to sustain a friendship. It wasn’t until Sehun watched a random Junmyeon live stream (not with a secret account so Junmyeon wouldn’t know how invested Sehun is or anything like that....) and asked about the numerous posters of 5 girls, that Sehun got close with Junmyeon again. 

Junmyeon explained that they were a group called Red Velvet and Sehun looked into it. While initially, Sehun did it just to have a reason to talk to Junmyeon, he does actually really like the group along with a few others. He even joined a group chat with Junmyeon and a few more of his now close friends. 

It was a great plan but it had an unforeseen consequence. Sehun has now realized he has no chance with Junmyeon whatsoever. Sehun really thought Junmyeon had some interest in men, maybe even an interest in Sehun but since he’s joined the group chat Sehun has lost all faith that Junmyeon is anything but straight.

[Group chat: Irene is Bae]

1:51 pm 6 March 2020

BaekHoney: so then I just explained that, yeah squirrels CAN bite off a finger 

Orangedae: Baekhyun I know you think it’s funny to only tell the end of stories but it’s actually fucking annoying

Sehunnie94: Agreed. Stop it.

BaekHoney: Well jokes on you because that was the only part of that story

Orangedae: I vote we kick him out of the chat

BaekHoney: nooooo pleaaaaaase

Sehunnie94: ban his whiney ass

Junbunny: {sent [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B52H3DDhoqD/?igshid=9ajqmf0zo6wa) from @_imyour_joy}

Junbunny: holy shit

Sehunnie94: and baek was saved by sooyoung 

BaekHoney: If she stepped on me with those heels I would thank her

Softboipcy: I hope she’s staying warm, she should zip up her coat

Sehunnie94: How do you find a way to make everything soft 

Softboipcy: Tis my job

Orangedae: Sehun have you picked a bias yet?

BaekHoney: Stop trying to make him a Wendy stan

Orangedae: It’s the obvious choice, she’s clearly his bias, you’re just in denial

Sehunnie94: I’m not picking one, I love them all equally

Softboipcy: if he’s picking a bias it’s Sooyoung. We’re a group chat with five (5) members and the only thing we need is a Joy stan. 

Orangdae: whatever

Junbunny: Sehun is an OT5 stan so by definition he’s a Joy stan

Orangedae: if I get my gf into red velvet then she can stan joy and we’ll be complete

Softboipcy: do it!!!

BaekHoney: he won’t he’s a coward

Orangedae: FUCKING FIGHT ME

BaekHoney: SQUARE UP BITCH

Sehunnie94: oh no we’ve angered the little ones

BaekHoney: I CAN FIGHT JONGDAE AND THEN FLY OVER AND BEAT YOUR ASS SEHUN DONT FUCKING TEST ME

Sehunnie94: y-you’d really come to see me 🥺

BaekHoney: stop making this cute

Junbunny: Sehun is always cute 

Softboipcy: like father like son

Sehunnie94: for the las tiem Jun is not my dad ffs

Orangedae: you won’t change our minds

Sehunnie94: I won’t have a dad that doesn’t stan any boy groups

Softboipcy: That’s true Jun you really should stan a bg

Junbunny: I’m just not interested in any of them 

BaekHoney: not even SKZ??????? hello??????

Junbunny: am I really being shamed for liking girls?

Orangedae: yes

Softboipcy: youre just missing out 

BaekHoney: dont worry guys I’ll convert him when I see him next week

Right because Baekhyun is going to France next week. Sehun has wanted nothing but to go to France and meet up with Junmyeon for years but he can’t be flying to Europe while he’s still a uni student. 

Sehunnie94: 👍

Junbunny: Sehunnie you’re not taking their side are you?

Sehunnie94: uhh I mean you do you but stanning a bg would be nice. Broaden your horizons and stuff 

Junbunny: who’s your favourite? 

Sehun pauses. Sure he could just tell Junmyeon all his favourite male idols but he kinda has a type. A very obvious type that’s very similar to Junmyeon. Guys who make dad jokes and are known for being caring and sweet. Junmyeon wouldn’t catch on though right? Sehun’s just overthinking it...

Sehunnie94: Seokjin is my ult I guess

BaekHoney: you guess??? 

Sehunnie94: no exposing me. Baekhyun I have your address. 

BaekHoney: k nvm

Junbunny: Seokjin from BTS? 

Sehunnie94: ye

Orangedae: let the power vested in Seokjin let Junmyeon see the light. Amen. 

Softboipcy: I mean he’s kinda similar to Jun so I wouldn’t be surprised if he likes him. They have the same dumb humour. 

Sehunnie94: ~~thx for pointing that out channie :).~~

Sehun deletes the text and continues to watch the conversation unfold.

Junbunny: I’m offended, take that back I’m hilarious. 

Orangedae: *crickets* 

Softboipcy: you know they say your bias is like you and your bias wrecker is your ideal type

Softboipcy: I’m like Seulgi🥰

Sehunnie94: that’s bull I stan the people I’m most attracted to, so my bias is my ideal type

BaekHoney: I agree with sehun, Chanyeol is Wendy not Seulgi

Orangedae: so wait does that mean your bias wrecker is you and your bias is your ideal type? That kinda makes sense cause I think I’m more Joy than Wendy

Junbunny: I don’t think any of that is a real thing. I stan a bunch of very different girls so

BaekHoney: snd maybe that’s cause you’re not a girl so it doesn’t apply 

Sehunnie94: honestly I agree with Jun, this is starting to sound like astrology 

BaekHoney: Whats wrong with astrology????

Sehunnie94: why is it so easy to offend you

BaekHoney:...

BaekHoney: I wanted to say I was offended 

BaekHoney: but that would make your point...

Orangedae: get rekt

BaekHoney: THAT OFFER TO KICK YOUR ASS IS STILL VALID

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

11:52pm 7 March 2020

Softboipcy: please help you’re the only one who know anything about this 

Softboipcy: *knows 

Sehunnie94: woah woah chill ok yeah I’m here 

Softboipcy: I finished filming my guitar cover but...

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol I’m sure it’s really great 

Softboipcy: but what if it’s not. what if my first YouTube video is a flop

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol people don’t get popular based on their first video

Sehunnie94: just keep posting and people will start to notice

Softboipcy: I’m just scared of mean comments 

Sehunnie94: Block and report 

Sehunnie94: don’t let anyone get you down 

Softboipcy: it’s uploading 

Sehunnie94: good send me the link when it’s ready

Sehunnie94: I can’t watch it tonight cause I have to sleep but tomorrow I will

Sehun puts his phone down and plugs it in. He’s almost back in bed when a very special notification sound goes off. Junmyeon’s text tone. Well so much for sleep. 

[SMS: Myeon❤️]

12:01am 8 March 2020

Myeon❤️: what do you think about first dates?

Sehun: I think they can be fun if you’re with the right person

Myeon❤️: how do you know if it’s the right person

Sehun: idk you just find out during the date

Sehun: you’ve had dates before

Myeon❤️: that’s not very helpful...

Sehun: why are you asking

Myeon❤️: I have a date tomorrow

_Ouch_

Myeon❤️: with this girl I barely know

_Double ouch_

Myeon❤️: I’m just so nervous

Myeon❤️: like do I do all the “gentlemen” things or is that wrong? Is that misogynistic? 

Myeon❤️: oh God she might think I’m a sexist dickhead 

Myeon❤️: if I only pay half is that right? Then she’s equal right? That’s the right way? 

Sehun: omg why are you so stressed it’s a first date and you barely know her

Sehun: if she hates you whats the worst that could happen

Myeon❤️: I could see her in my favourite cafe and feel so awkward I’d need a new cafe

Myeon❤️: I don’t want to do that this is the only one who doesn’t correct me when I say “café au lait” instead of “crème”

Sehun: listen i don’t know what that means but I’m sure you can find another cafe if you need to

Sehun: and if this cafe is so important and you don’t want to risk it then don’t! 

Sehun: just don’t go out with her

Myeon❤️: I don’t want to be single forever Sehun

Sehun: you’re not that old it’s fine 

Myeon❤️: If I keep saying that then I’ll put it off forever and never start a real relationship 

Myeon❤️: I just want someone I can love 

Sehun: ~~me~~

Myeon❤️: Someone I can hold in my arms and cherish

Sehun: ~~you can have me~~

Myeon❤️: I want to give surprise gifts and little meaningful things to show how much I pay attention

Sehun: ~~please~~

Myeon❤️: I want someone who I can share all my secrets with and just be myself. Someone I’m comfortable with

Sehun: ~~I’m right fucking here~~

Myeon❤️: Someone I can tease playfully and laugh with, just have fun and be happy

Sehun: ~~jfc jun stop~~

Myeon❤️: why do you keep typing and then stopping 

Sehun: idk what to tell you Jun

Sehun: you have to put yourself out there

Sehun: sometimes it won’t work out and you have to accept that 

Myeon❤️: life is hard 

Sehun: would it be fun if it were easy? 

Myeon❤️: idk probably 

Sehun: think of all the memories you have

Sehun: all the things you’re proud of 

Sehun: all the progress you’ve made 

Sehun: the bonds you’ve forged through hard times and how you overcame that

Sehun: none of it would mean anything if you didn’t work as hard as you did to get there 

Sehun: life without death is just endless meaningless time on a rock. If you live without struggle you’ll never like the good parts cause there aren’t any. Happiness can’t exist without pain, you wouldn’t even know you were happy. 

Myeon❤️: wow

Myeon❤️: that’s so deep

Myeon❤️: I didn’t really think of it that way

Sehun: well you know 12am deep thoughts... 

Myeon❤️: So even if this date goes badly it’s ok because I’ll appreciate the relationship I’ll have eventually more

Sehun: yeah 

Myeon❤️: thanks sehunnie

Sehun: np

Myeon❤️: now get to sleep

Sehun: you’re not my dad!


	2. Baekhyun: *shocked pikachu face*

[Group chat: Irene is Bae]

12:24 pm 11 March 2020

BaekHoney: GUYS HELP IM AT THE AIRPORT AND IM FUCKING TERRIFIED 

Sehunnie94: Baek take a deep breath it’s going to be ok

Softboipcy: Yeah, planes are really safe dont worry

BaekHoney: IM NIT SCARED OF THE PLANE IM SCARED OF MISSING IT 

Junbunny: Where are you right now?

BaekHoney: uhhhh idk

BaekHoney: not my gate but im out of security

Junbunny: ok find your gate

Junbunny: you’ll feel better once you’re there

Junbunny: then you can go get something to eat but find your gate first

BaekHoney: can’t eat too scared 

Softboipcy: Baek at least get a tea to calm you

BaekHoney: ok i can do tea

Orangedae: woah what I miss?

Sehunnie94: Baek is through security

Orangedae: Yay!! You’re gonna see Jun soon!!

BaekHoney: If something doesn’t go wrong

BaekHoney: I found my gate though 

BaekHoney: Gate 12

Sehunnie94: ayyy my birthday

BaekHoney: I feel better

Orangedae: Imma spam Yeri 

BaekHoney: YES PLEASE

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9WEdWlgKrg/) from @yerimiese}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a video ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B82xOJqAUv_/) from @yerimiese}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7oDMkRg2qi/) from @yerimiese}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7sIKG1Aaws/) from @yerimiese}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6V1K5IAqtX/) from @yerimiese}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7H0vZQAZDu/) from @yerimiese} her on a plane just like you’ll be

BaekHoney: my girl is so cute 🥺

BaekHoney: thanks dae I feel better

Orangdae: anything I can do 

BaekHoney: teleport me to Jun

Orangedae: if I could do that I’d already be there

Sehunnie94: Damn wouldn’t that be nice

Sehunnie94: Being able to teleport and see each other whenever 

Softboipcy: we could have real movie nights and not just on rabbit

Sehunnie94: :( this is making me sad

Junbunny: Cheer up Sehun! We’ll all meet up eventually

BaekHoney: OH GOD WERE BOARDING OK GTG

Junbunny: have a safe slight!

[Group chat: Irene is Bae]

8:12 pm 11 March 2020

Junbunny: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxFdlSIBD2j/) from @junbunny}

Junbunny: got him 

Orangedae: Junmyeon posting a photo that’s not him at a museum???

Softboipcy: Hey that’s not true 

Softboipcy: He also poses with walls

Sehunnie94: and on public transport

Sehunnie94: like how does he get everyone to get out of the shot

Orangedae: He’s secretly evil 

Junbunny: I’m not!!

Junbunny: and I post about other people sometimes!!

Sehunnie94: As if 

Sehunnie94: You literally don’t have a single photo of us from high school

Junbunny: Who doesn’t delete their high school photos?

Sehunnie94: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/tpHsFTLkJg/) from @sehunnie94}

Junbunny: you still have that????

Sehunnie94: Why would I delete it

Orangedae: Jun getting called out 

Junbunny: what’s wrong with having an aesthetic account??

Sehunnie94: you saying mine isn’t 

Junbunny: yours is blurry selfies and vivi

Sehunnie94: that’s my aesthetic 

BaekHoney: I know I’m with Junmyeon but everything here is french and I have no idea what’s going on 

Orangedae: Baekhyun: *goes to France*

Orangedae: Everything: *is in French*

Orangedae: Baekhyun: *shocked pikachu face* 

BaekHoney: I’m being attacked

Softboipcy: you kinda deserve it though 

Junbunny: I can teach you some French Baek

BaekHoney: tried that before and it’s a mess so no

BaekHoney: I can say hi, thanks and sorry so I don’t need anything else 

Junbunny: You realize you said sorry instead of thanks to the flight attendant right?

BaekHoney: IS THAT WHY YOU LAUGHED

BaekHoney: I’VE BEEN SAYING THAT ALL DAY

Sehunnie94: I was jealous of Baek up until now

Orangedae: This is their first time meeting 

Orangedae: At least you had all of highschool with Jun

Sehunnie94: Yeah but then he left :(

Junbunny: You weren’t that sad Sehun

Junbunny: You didn’t cry or anything you just like pretending it was dramatic

Sehunnie94: It still sucked 

Softboipcy: it’s ok Sehunnie at least you guys are still friends! 

Sehunnie94: yeah 

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

8:34pm 11 March 2020

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol can I tell you something?

Softboipcy: Sure

Sehunnie94: Promise you’ll never tell Junmyeon

Softboipcy: Are you ok?

Sehunnie94: You know what never mind it doesn’t matter

Sehunnie94: I don’t want to bother you

Softboipcy: Sehun you can tell me I promise I won’t tell Junmyeon 

Softboipcy: Did something happen in high shcool or something?

Sehunnie94: um kinda 

Sehunnie94: I’m in love with him

Sehunnie94: Have been since high school 

Sehunnie94: So yeah um when he left it fucking hurt 

Softboipcy: Oh God Sehun I had no idea I’m so sorry

Sehunnie94: At least someone knows now 

Sehunnie94: well Jongin knew about it in high school but he doesn’t know I still love him 

Sehunnie94: God I’m really pathetic huh?

Sehunnie94: it’s been 6 fucking years and I’m still hung up on him 

Sehunnie94: Why can’t I move on??

Sehunnie94: He’s so never going to date me and I KNOW THAT

Sehunnie94: But I’m still here

Sehunnie94: Still talking to him every day torturing myself 

Sehunnie94: I can’t take it 

Softboipcy: Have you ever talked to him about it?

Sehunnie94: He’s not into guys Chanyeol what’s the point

Softboipcy: He’s never talked about his sexuality

Sehunnie94: He loves girl groups, doesn’t stan a single boy group, never made any comments about boys and he only dates girls Chanyeol do the math

Softboipcy: Jongdae has a girlfriend but that doesn’t make him any less bi

Sehunnie94: No but Jongdae /has/ interest in men and has talked about it 

Sehunnie94: In the 4 years you’ve known Junmyeon has he ever once made a comment about a guy

Softboipcy: That doesn’t mean anything 

Sehunnie94: I’m not going to humiliate myself by confessing 

Sehunnie94: No way I can tell him I’ve loved him since the 11th grade

Sehunnie94: I can’t do that

Softboipcy: So then what do you want to do?

Sehunnie94: idk

Sehunnie94: I just needed to vent 

Sehunnie94: thanks for listening 

Softboipcy: Happy to help

Softboipcy: Have you tried finding someone else?

Sehunnie94: I can try again I guess 

Softboipcy: Let me know if that works and I’m always here if you want to vent again 

Sehunnie94: Thanks Yeol 

[Group chat: Irene is Bae]

9:41 am 14 March 2020

[BaekHoney changed the chat name: Jun stans Joy]

BaekHoney: Yall Junmyeon has been lying to us

BaekHoney: He’s a Joy stan 

BaekHoney: He has one poster in his room that’s not all of RV and it’s not Irene it’s Joy 

Junbunny: I told you my friend bought it and she didn’t know who my bias was

BaekHoney: and yet you put it up and didn’t put up one of Irene

Junbunny: I don’t have one of Irene! I always buy group posters!

Orangedae: stop trying to make drama Baek, we all would have done that

Junbunny: Thank you 

BaekHoney: sorry for trying to make this chat interesting 

BaekHoney: Fine I have something else 

BaekHoney: Junmyeon is shorter than me 

Sehunnie94: But I’m like 4” taller than you

BaekHoney: I’m just telling you what I learned

Junbunny: You’re barely a cm taller Baek chill 

Sehunnie94: But Junmyeon is only like 2 inches shorter than me this math doesn’t add up 

Softboipcy: You saw him a while ago Sehun I think you’ve grown 

Sehunnie94:... 

Sehunnie94: I don’t like that 

Junbunny: I was taller than you for a little bit :(

Softboipcy: Again, you’re a year older and you wer both in highschool 

Softboipcy: Now you’re both full grown 

Sehunnie94: This is weird I don’t accept it 

Junbunny: Yeha me neither, you’re just a baby 

Sehunnie94: JESUS CHRIST IM A FULL ADULT AND I’M NOT YOUR SON 

Orangedae: I agree Sehun’s not a child 

Sehunnie94: wait what someone agrees with me 

Orangedae: Children don’t post this 

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrDWzi3HCF3/) from @sehunnie94}

BaekHoney: DAMN 

BaekHoney: Who you trying to impress?

Sehunnie94: ...

Junbunny: I have to say you are really sticking with your blurry theme 

Sehunnie94: I told you I had an aesthetic 

BaekHoney: Do you actually have abs or is that a blur illusion 

Sehunnie94: I work out 

Softboipcy: Do you have any gym friends?

Orangedae: you guys live like 5 hours apart, he’s not gonna hook you up 

Softboipcy: Not for me, for Sehunnie

Sehunnie94: no comment

BaekHoney: oh????

BaekHoney: I was trying to find some drama but Sehun got himself a man and didn’t tell us??

Sehunnie94: I didn’t say anything I literally said no comment 

Softboipcy: Come on Sehun no one's buying that 

Sehunnie94: whatever it’s just a date 

Sehunnie94: Jun went on a date and no one cared 

Sehunnie94: he goes on like 2 a year so it’s not like they aren’t rare

Sehunnie94: so why does my date matter if his don’t? 

Orangedae: cause he never goes on a second date

Junbunny: gee thanks guys

Orangedae: what?? It’s not my fault you’re picky AND afraid of commitment 

Junbunny: I just don’t want to waste my time on someone who’s not right for me

Junbunny: why should I waste her time either? 

Orangedae: idk I’m just happy to have my girl 🥰

Junbunny: never get dating advice from mister “I’m still with my middle school sweetheart” he knows nothing about dating as an adult 

Softboipcy: very true

BaekHoney: yes always come to me, I know everything

Sehunnie94: you think you should debate every controversial topic on a first date 

BaekHoney: so you’re telling me I should spend time with someone 

BaekHoney: fall in love

BaekHoney: get married and buy a cute little cottage 

BaekHoney: and THEN find out if they think the dress was blue and black???

BaekHoney: you don’t get this world Sehun

Sehunnie94: moral of the story: don’t date Baekhyun 

Junbunny: probably a good plan 

BaekHoney: you’re all secretly in love with me admit it

Sehunnie94: I can honestly say, no I’m not

BaekHoney: Sehun needs a brain scan theres something wrong with him

Junbunny: theres nothing wrong with his brain 

Sehunnie94: anyway gtg I gotta go pick him up

Softboipcy: I’m proud of him 

Orangedae: breaking news, Chanyeol is Sehun’s new dad

Sehunnie94: my dad is my actual dad not Chanyeol and certainly not Junmyeon

Junbunny: why does he hate me?

Sehunnie94: I don’t hate you!!

Sehunnie94: You're just not my dad!!

Softboipcy: Sehun stop talking to Jun and go on your date

Sehunnie94: fine 

Junbunny: damn maybe I’m really not his dad, Chanyeol how’d you do that?

Softboipcy: I never reveal my tricks

BaekHoney: blackmail

Orangedae: definitely blackmail

[Group chat:  Jun stans Joy ]

1:23 am 15 March 2020

Sehunnie94: invack

Sehunnie94: I Baekhyun

Sehunnie94: noojiiiuoooo

Orangedae: you’re back?

Sehunnie94: ysss

Orangedae: how much did you drink on that date?

Sehunnie94: mmeksosw a biki

Orangedae: @everyone help Sehun’s really drunk 

Orangedae: @softboipcy I need you to translate I don’t speak Sehun drunk 

Sehunnie94: nooppoi

Softboipcy: Sehun drink water 

Sehunnie94: mmsas

Sehunnie94: *sas

Sehunnie94: *sadd

Softboipcy: hes sad

BaekHoney: DID SOMEONE HURT SEHUN 

BaekHoney: ILL TRACK HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM

Sehunnie94: dunp mr

Sehunnie94: *me

Softboipcy: he dumped you? why?

Sehunnie94: causa isaib thihgs

Sehunnie94: *things 

Orangedae: I’m calling Jongin, someone needs to take care of Sehun if that’s the only thing he corrected in that sentence 

Sehunnie94: I wamy to talk to chan

Softboipcy: I’ll call you 

[Incoming call from Chanyell]

Sehun hits the green button and picks up. 

“Chanyeol I-I fucked up” Sehun says in a slurred voice but it’s much more understandable than the texts. 

“Just start from the start” Chanyeol says calmly. 

“It was good, I guess um I liked it” Sehun says, focusing on what he wants to say. 

“We both drank and it was fine” Sehun answers “he got a bit touchy and I was down.”

“Oh thank god I thought- never mind continue” Chanyeol says relieved. 

“So he came over to my place and I put my hand down-“ Sehun starts. 

“No details please” Chanyeol says, a bit uncomfortable. 

“K whatever we were like doing stuff” Sehun continues per Chanyeol's request “and I called him Junmyeon.”

“Oh” Chanyeol answers. 

“Yeah, so he got mad and left” Sehun says, sobering up a bit. 

“Do you feel bad about it?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’m not happy” Sehun mumbles. 

“Are you upset you called him Junmyeon or that he left?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’m lonely” Sehun says quietly “this is never going to work. I’m going to be pinning after a straight guy forever.”

“Sehun that’s not true it just takes time.” Chanyeol comforts him. 

“It’s been years” Sehun complains “when will I get over him?”

“No, no drunk calling” Jongin says, getting Sehun's attention. 

“Bye-bye Chanyeol, Jongin is here” Sehun says before hanging up the phone. 

“Let’s get you some water” Jongin says before walking into the kitchen. 

[Group chat:  Jun stans Joy ]

1:35 am 15 March 2020

Softboipcy: no worries guys Jongin’s there and he’ll take care of Sehunnie 

BaekHoney: why was Sehun drunk?

Softboipcy: Just got a little out of hand during the date 

Orangedae: but he said he was sad

Softboipcy: I can’t tell you guys but he’s ok I promise

BaekHoney: ok that’s all that matters

Junbunny: I wish he would trust us enough to talk to us 

Softboipcy: I think he just doesn’t really want to tell a lot of people

Softboipcy: we should probably stop talking about it 

Orangedae: well uhh we can talk about Wendy’s low register 

BaekHoney: how does your girlfriend put up with you obsessing over another girl all the time 

Orangedae: because Wendy is a queen but my girl is my goddess 

BaekHoney: I regret asking 

Orangedae: I’m going to ask her to marry me

BaekHoney: WHAT

Junbunny: YOU CANT DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT

Softboipcy: 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Orangedae: I didn’t know how to tell you guys 

Softboipcy: I’m so happy for you two 🥰

BaekHoney: YOU TELL ME AFTER I WASTE MY MONEY ON JUN??

Junbunny: WHAT THE FUCK BAEKHYUN 

BaekHoney: sorry I mean this is really nice 

BaekHoney: but it’s not Jongdaes wedding

Junbunny: ... I mean you’re right 

BaekHoney: great so you’ll pay for my plane ticket to Toronto! 

Orangedae: I didn’t say we'd host the wedding here. Toronto’s expensive and our families are all over the place it’ll probably be a destination wedding 

Junbunny: don’t plan anything without her, it’s her wedding too

Orangedae: we’ve discussed this before, like hypothetically 

BaekHoney: oh she’ll definitely say yes

Orangedae: did you think she wouldn’t before???

Softboipcy: you’ve been dating for 10 years, Baek is on drugs if he thinks she’ll say no

BaekHoney: maybe she’ll say no and then get down on one knee and propose! And then Dae will have to say yes!

Softboipcy: I was joking about the drugs before but what are you feeding him Jun

Junbunny: he had 11 cups of coffee

BaekHoney: coffee in France is so good 

Junbunny: I’m not his babysitter, do not blame me for this 

BaekHoney: coffee fixes jet lag, that’s a fact

Softboipcy: it’s not

Orangedae: it’s really not 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sehun's drunk texting wasn't too confusing


	3. Send Screenshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting ;) I'm not convinced about the chapter title so I might end up changing it

[Group chat: Jun stans Joy]

4:51 pm 19 March 2020

Sehunnie94: You guys remember that internship I applied for?

BaekHoney: ye?

Sehunnie94: I’m getting the results today

Sehunnie94: I just got the email but I haven’t opened it 

Softboipcy: Omg!!

Sehunnie94: I’m scared 

Junbunny: don’t be I'm sure you got in!

Sehunnie94: if I don’t idk what I’m gonna do 

Sehunnie94: I need it to start my career otherwise ???

Sehunnie94: I’ll just do a masters???

Sehunnie94: I really don’t want to 

Junbunny: You don’t need a masters! I don’t have one and I have a good job 

Sehunnie94: Yeah but environmental science isn’t the same as a fashion design major

Sehunnie94: I need connections 

Junbunny: I guess...

BaekHoney: OPEN IT

Sehunnie94: Do you ever just... want a pet llama?

BaekHoney: DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

BaekHoney: bu yea

Sehunnie94: fine

Sehunnie94: I got it 

Softboipcy: CONGRATS SEHUNNIE

Junbunny: That’s great!!!

Sehunnie94: I’m going to the branch in Paris

BaekHoney: OMG YOU CAN COME AND SEE ME AND JUN WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING

Sehunnie94: Next week I think? I have to get my profs to approved an online exam thing but the internship starts in a few weeks so they want me there soon so I can settle

BaekHoney: aw damn right school but I’m leaving in 4 days :(((

Softboipcy: You don’t seem very excited Sehunnie

Sehunnie94: I’m just in shock honestly 

Sehunnie94: Not sure I’ll get to see Jun much though cause I’ll be busy and he doesn’t live in Paris 

Junbunny: I live in Versaille Sehun it’s like 30 minutes away

Sehunnie94: ...

BaekHoney: WTF IM SO JEALOUS

Softboipcy: Aww you guys could live together!

Junbunny: I have a guest room!

Sehunnie94: holy shit I’m gonna need a minute 

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

4:59pm 19 March 2020

Softboipcy: Do you want to talk about it?

Sehunnie94: I’m trying to get over him 

Sehunnie94: like idk what to do

Softboipcy: Living with people usually makes you see their flaws 

Softboipcy: It could really actually help you to move on 

Sehunnie94: Idk about that

Sehunnie94: He’s like really handsome in person

Sehunnie94: But I mean I don’t really have a choice

Softboipcy: Why not?

Sehunnie94: If I say no what excuse do I have?

Sehunnie94: He’ll think I hate him

Softboipcy: You could say you need your own space

Sehunnie94: You know as well as he does that I don’t like living alone 

Softboipcy: Oh shoot that’s true 

Sehunnie94: It’s fine I’ll just suck it up

Softboipcy: You sure?

Sehunnie94: Yeah I mean I really want this internship so 

Sehunnie94: Maybe you’re right maybe he won’t be what I remember 

Sehunnie94: Maybe he like leaves rotting fruit in his room or something 

Softboipcy: That’s the spirit!

Sehunnie94: lol

[Group chat: Jun stans Joy]

5:02 pm 19 March 2020

BaekHoney: Where is Jongdae??

BaekHoney: This is an important moment!! Sehunnie is getting his dream job!! 

Junbunny: Wasnt he proposing today? 

BaekHoney: Nah that’s tomorrow 

BaekHoney: She was busy tonight 

BaekHoney: @orangedae where the fuck are you??? Sehunnie got his internship!!!

Orangedae: yay Sehun! 

Sehunnie94: Thanks dae

BaekHoney: Hes alive! 

Orangedae: Barely haha

Softboipcy: You ok?

Orangedae: My gf kinda broke up with me

BaekHoney: HOLY SHIT WHY

Orangedae: Um she said I wasn’t serious enough

Junbunny: But you were going to propose 

Orangedae: Yeah but she doesn’t know that

BaekHoney: SO WHY DIDNT YOU JUST PROPOSE 

Orangedae: Idk!!! I froze!!

BaekHoney: Jongdae so help me god I’ll fucking kick you if you don’t go propose to her

Orangedae: You’re always so violent 

Sehunnie94: Jongdae you’re being a dumbass

Orangedae: thanks 

BaekHoney: GO GIVE HER THE RING 

Orangedae: I had everything perfectly planned and it’s all ruined

Orangedae: I don’t want to propose right now

Orangedae: I feel like shit and this is supposed to be a happy thing 

Junbunny: The situation is awful but Jongdae you don’t want to lose her

Softboipcy: Just get her all her favourite things and surprise her at her house

Softboipcy: Apologize for waiting so long and then give her the ring

BaekHoney: Awwe that’ll be so cute 

Orangedae: Ok

Sehunnie94: Do it quickly!! Don’t miss your chance Jongdae, we don’t always get second chances 

Junbunny: Sehunnie is right, if you wait too long you could lose her forever

Junbunny: Tell her how you feel while you still have the chance

Orangedae: Where do I get lush bubble bars???

Sehunnie94: At lush? 

Orangedae: Right fuck I’m so dumb ok 

Softboipcy: You’re not dumb dae you’re just freaked out

Orangedae: Ok I’m gonna go get everything

Junbunny: Good luck!!

Orangedae: Thanks!! 

[SMS: Myeon❤️]

1:38pm 23 March 2020

Myeon❤️: Have you booked your flight?

Sehun: Not yet I’m trying to figure out how I’m going bring Vivi

Myeon❤️: He’s smallish I’m sure you can bring him on the flight 

Sehun: You’re really ok with me moving in? 

Myeon❤️: Of course! 

Myeon❤️: I’m excited to have a dog again 

Sehun: So you only love me for my dog?

Myeon❤️: No but Vivi is a bonus :P

Sehun: ~~so you love me ;)?~~

Sehun: My flight is booked for the 26th. It’ll be landing around 10pm France time. 

Myeon❤️: Yay!! Can’t wait!!

[Group chat: Jongdae the Husband]

6:51 pm 25 March 2020

Orangedae: Holy shit wedding planning is hard

Orangedae: Just picking flowers is impossible 

Orangedae: She insists I have input but then tells me I’m wrong 

Orangedae: What’s wrong with lilies??? 

BaekHoney: Tacky as hell

Junbunny: Should you be picking flowers before you even pick a location?

Orangedae: Idk it’s not like we’ve done this before 

Sehunnie94: Hawaii

BaekHoney: Hawaii is perfect

BaekHoney: Oooo set up an online poll and let the internet make your wedding decisions!!!

Orangedae: That is a terrible plan 

Softboipcy: I agree with Jun you should pick a location and theme before doing anything else

Orangedae: Uh if I didn’t love her so much I’d never do this 

Softboipcy: It’ll be the best day of your life

BaekHoney: Because we’ll all be there!!

Sehunnie94: Are the bridesmaids going to be our dates?

Orangedae: I wouldnt pair you up with a girl Sehunnie

Sehunnie94: Thank God 

Orangedae: All of you bring your own dates or don’t bring a date I don’t really care

BaekHoney: Sounds good to me 

Orangedae: Well at least that’s planned

BaekHoney: Yay!! Take a break now!!

BaekHoney: Oh also I didn’t want to say anything till I confirmed it but

BaekHoney: I might be able to get Wendy to sing at your wedding

Orangedae: WHAT

Sehunnie94: BAEKHYUN WHAT THE FUCK 

BaekHoney: You guys know my cousin went to school with her

Orangedae: YEAH AND I REMEMBER YOU COULDNT GET US TICKETS

BaekHoney: Yes but just getting Wendy to sing isn’t going through SM 

Orangedae: I’m not gonna complain just please do it

BaekHoney: kk I’ll get you details

Junbunny: Jongdae is gonna have the best wedding 

Softboipcy: As he should

Orangedae: Enough about me 

Orangedae: Sehunnie are you packed??

Sehunnie94: Yeah! 

Sehunnie94: I found out I don’t own anything in my apartment except like my clothes and Vivi’s stuff so it was actually not hard to pack

Junbunny: No worries your room is fully furnished!!

Sehunnie94: I still can’t believe this is actually happening 

~=+•+=~

Sehun steps off his flight. He can’t tell if the feeling in his stomach is excitement or fear. He knows he’s going to see Junmyeon in just a few minutes and start his new life here. It’s just insane but it’s pretty much his dream. So he should just be happy right? 

Sehun pushes his emotions aside and walks towards the suitcase pick up carousel thingy. He waits with everyone else from his flight. Eventually, he sees his luggage move towards him and he reaches to grab it. It’s a bit hard because he’s still holding Vivi in his travel carrier and Sehun doesn’t really want to let Vivi out of his reach. Sehun doesn’t know what he would do if someone stole his dog. 

“Need help?” A voice says from behind him, probably watching Sehun struggle with his luggage. 

Sehun quickly realizes who’s talking to him and turns around to look at Junmyeon. Sehun looks at Junmyeon a little stunned. He really isn’t what Sehun remembers because he’s much more attractive now, even more attractive than he is on his Instagram which Sehun wasn’t expecting at all. Sehun forgets all about his luggage in the shock of seeing Junmyeon in person again after such a long time. 

“Oh yikes” Junmyeon says looking past Sehun “I’ll get it one second”

Junmyeon moves past Sehun and runs a bit to catch up to the luggage that has continued its path down the carousel. Sehun tries to calm himself so he can act normal when Junmyeon returns. Yes, Junmyeon is attractive but really Sehun is an adult and can control his reactions more than he could as a teen. 

Junmyeon walks back towards Sehun with his luggage. 

“Is this all you brought?” Junmyeon asks, bringing the one bag. 

“Yeah I’ll have to buy more stuff here but if I’m an intern at Louis Vuitton, I need a new wardrobe anyway” Sehun replies smoothly regaining his composure. 

Junmyeon doesn’t reply with words but makes a little cute surprised/impressed face. He puckers his lips and raises his eyebrows while nodding in a way that could only look cute on Junmyeon. 

“I’m parked in the one hour zone so we should probably hurry up.” Junmyeon finally says as they walk through the airport quickly. 

The rest of the day is mostly a blur. Junmyeon gives Sehun a house tour and helps him unpack his suitcase. They have dinner and before he knows it Sehun is passed out in his bed. It’s been a long day of Sehun fighting against his jet lag. 

The next day Sehun gets up early around 6 am and he has no idea why. His brain is so scrambled but he heads to the kitchen to get some juice and clear his head a bit. 

“You’re up!” Junmyeon says cheerily walking into the room. 

“Oh fuck” Sehun mumbles as he watches a shirtless Junmyeon walk in. 

This whole “getting over” Junmyeon thing is _not_ working. 

“Sorry?” Junmyeon says. 

“Nothing um just feel kinda off” Sehun lies. 

“It’s a big change” Junmyeon reassures “you'll get used to it I’m sure.”

“No I won’t” Sehun mumbles to himself as he continues to stare at Junmyeon’s exposed chest. 

Sehun tries to distract himself by making some tea but Junmyeon interrupts him. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Junmyeon asks “I have a bunch of vitamins you can take.”

“I’m ok, really” Sehun says, putting on a smile “Just need some time like you said.” 

“You said you needed new clothes right?” Junmyeon asks “We could do that today.”

“You want to go clothes shopping with me?” Sehun asks, Jongin never wanted to, he thought it was boring. 

“Sure why not? Maybe you can help me get some stuff too.” Junmyeon smiles before pouring some hot water into a cup with a teabag. 

“Ok sounds good” Sehun says, not being able to stop himself. 

Sehun tries to convince himself that this is a good idea. That if he spends more time with Junmyeon he’ll get used to it and it won’t affect him anymore. He knows that’s wrong but he also just wants to spend time with Junmyeon. 

~=+•+=~

“Chanyeol’s channel has 1000 subscribers now” Sehun smiles looking at the YouTube page on his phone. 

“He deserves 100 000 minimum” Junmyeon replies, smiling. 

“He’ll get there. I bet in a year he’ll be at 200 000.” Sehun says confidently. 

“I’ll take that” Junmyeon smiles “What do you want to bet for?”

“Are you serious?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah. He’ll get more than 200 000, easy win for me.” Junmyeon answers “50 euros?” 

“Lame, let’s bet something other than money” Sehun smirks. 

“Then what?” Junmyeon asks, looking at Sehun, still smiling. 

“An IOU for anything.” Sehun answers. 

“Has to be something reasonable.” Junmyeon says seriously “nothing against the law.”

“Deal” Sehun smiles before they walk up to the store. 

“I really thought you’d be shopping at Louis Vuitton” Junmyeon says looking up at the H&M sign.

“I will but I can’t get everything there. I don’t have enough money for that, even with my discount.” Sehun answers before walking in “Fake it till you make it.”

“You don’t think people will notice?” Junmyeon smiles as Sehun walks towards some white button-ups. 

“I’ll buy a couple sport coats, some accessories and they’ll never notice what I’m wearing underneath” Sehun answers looking through the clothes “Honestly they’ll probably never notice what I’m wearing at all.”

“Why not?” Junmyeon asks. 

“They’ll be too busy looking at my handsome face” Sehun says, smirking at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and laughs. 

Sehun picks out a few shirts and dress pants and tries them out. All of which work very well for him. Button-ups always eventuate his broad shoulders and dress pants that make his legs look long and his ass look great. Sehun’s pleased with everything he’s picked out but he still wants to see Junmyeon’s reaction. 

“What do you think?” Sehun says, stepping out of the change room to let Junmyeon see it. 

“Wow” Junmyeon says, looking Sehun up and down “You’ve really grown up Sehunnie.”

“Thanks but I’m asking about the clothes” Sehun smirks, maybe a bit too flirtatiously. 

“Yeah get them” Junmyeon nods. 

Sehun walks back into the change room and gets changed. He brings the dress shirts and pants to the checkout and buys them. 

“Ok with that done now all I need is some coats, I already have enough shoes.” Sehun says as they walk out “maybe some pocket squares but that can wait till my first paycheck.” 

Sehun and Junmyeon go to the nearest Louis Vuitton store and Sehun spends a long time picking out the sport coats. Mainly so they’ll match everything he owns but also judging them on what impression they’ll have on his co-workers. Buying the cheapest thing in the store is obviously not an option, although nothing in this store could really be considered “cheap”.

“Damn these really are pricey” Junmyeon says looking at a simple blazer. 

“They are worth it though.” Sehun answers “If you want to get one I can buy it so you’ll get the discount.”

“Not sure I have a reason for something like this.” Junmyeon says holding up a flashy purple jacket. 

“No, that's definitely not what I had in mind” Sehun says putting what Junmyeon picked out back where it came from “Come with me.” 

Sehun walks Junmyeon to the opposite side of the store where there are some long trench coats. Sehun picks out a black one with two sets of buttons and hands it to Junmyeon. 

“That’s better” Junmyeon agrees, taking the coat “I still can’t really spend a few thousand euros on a coat though.” 

“You wanted to shop with me and didn’t want anything from H&M.” Sehun points out. 

“I like being somewhere in between.” Junmyeon explains “is it unreasonable to want something that’s nice but sorta affordable?”

“That is a really nice coat though” Sehun says looking at the coat in Junmyeon’s hands. “I am honestly willing to buy it for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Junmyeon laughs but Sehun isn’t kidding. 

“It suits you” Sehun continues “Just think of it as an early birthday present.”

“That’s not for 2 months” Junmyeon says as he stops smiling, noticing Sehun is serious. 

“I know when your birthday is” Sehun replies “By then I’ll probably get clothes for free anyways so let me buy it while I can.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Junmyeon says confused. 

“Makes sense to me” Sehun says, brushing it off before looking for stuff for him. 

Sehun continues to shop with Junmyeon until he’s satisfied and buys everything including Junmyeon’s coat. It’s expensive but he really does need it to work at the company so it’s a good investment. 

“What now?” Sehun asks as they leave. 

“Pizza?” Junmyeon suggests. 

“Sounds good.” Sehun smiles. 

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

11:14pm 27 March 2020

Sehunnie94: and then we finished the pizza and went home 

Sehunnie94: it was... really great 

Softboipcy: I thought you said this was a problem

Softboipcy: You just had a nice day with Jun

Softboipcy: none of that seems like a reason to say and I quote “IM FUCKED LIVING WITH JUN IS LITERALLY GOING TO KILL ME”

Sehunnie94: Don’t you see??

Sehunnie94: I was lured into an unfair trap

Sehunnie94: I spent all day being all flirty with him but he’s /straight/

Softboipcy: You assume he’s straight

Sehunnie94: I’m not having this debate again

Softboipcy: but what’s so wrong with some flirting anyway? He wasn’t upset was he?

Sehunnie94: No but I am

Sehunnie94: I’m deluding myself into thinking we can be like this

Sehunnie94: That he feels the same things as me

Sehunnie94: But he doesn’t so the second he stops being in the room I remember it’s all a lie 

Sehunnie94: And it hurts

Softboipcy: Right sorry

Softboipcy: I get it

Softboipcy: Like waking up from a good dream and facing reality

Sehunnie94: yeah

Softboipcy: I don’t really know how to help

Sehunnie94: I do

Sehunnie94: Its what I should have done from the start

Sehunnie94: Spend as little time with him as possible 

Sehunnie94: That way I won’t get wrapped up in how I feel

Softboipcy: That doesn’t sound a whole lot better

Sehunnie94: It is

Sehunnie94: Better to not have loved than to have loved and lost

Softboipcy: I hope you know that’s the opposite of how that expression goes

Sehunnie94: well then it’s stupid cause it hurts more to lose something than never having it

Softboipcy: I still think you should tell him

Sehunnie94: Don’t make me turn to Baekhyun for advice 

Softboipcy: You wouldn’t 🥺

Sehunnie94: No his advice would definitely be worse

Sehunnie94: Well now I’m curious

Sehunnie94: I’m gonna ask him 

Softboipcy: Send screenshots 

[Private chat: Junbunny]

11:42pm 27 March 2020

Sehunnie94: Alright so I like this guy but he’s straight so I’m trying to get over him but every time I spend time with him I just like him more and we do really domestic things so it messes with my brain

Sehunnie94: What should I do?

Junbunny: Well now that you live here you won’t see him much anyways right?

Sehunnie94: Here?

Sehunnie94: ~~OH FUCK~~

Sehunnie94: ~~JESUS CHRIST~~

Sehunnie94: ah I meant to text Baekhyun

Junbunny: Why would you ask Baekhyun for relationship advice?

Sehunnie94: To laugh at what he said

Junbunny: ...

Junbunny: Ok yeah do it and show me his response

Sehunnie94: You know what I’ll just text the group chat so everyone can laugh

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

11:45pm 27 March 2020

Sehunnie94: I texted Junmyeon instead of Baekhyun 

Sehunnie94: please kill me

Softboipcy: So he knows you like him? 

Sehunnie94: I don’t think so

Sehunnie94: I didn’t say his name

Softboipcy: Ok so there’s no issue then

Sehunnie94: I can never talk to him again

Softboipcy: Thats a bit dramatic but ok

Sehunnie94: I’m going to sleep to forget this nightmare


	4. Pancake Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For accuracy, I wrote favourite as favorite in the texts and it pained me. *cries in Canadian*

After a week and a bit of getting settled in France Sehun feels a bit better. He’s still adjusting, especially to living with Junmyeon, but it’s starting to feel normal. He’s falling into a routine, him and Junmyeon get up around the same time and hang out in the kitchen for a bit before Junmyeon goes to work. It’s comfortable, well sorta comfortable, Sehun doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to see Junmyeon shirtless in the morning without his blood pressure going way up. 

His first day at work goes rather smoothly. Since it’s an international office, Sehun’s laughable French isn’t much of an issue but he’ll definitely need to learn it because not everyone at the company speaks English. When Sehun gets home is more of the real test. Junmyeon gets home slightly earlier since his travel time is shorter, so when Sehun walks in he’s greeted by Junmyeon cooking food in the cutest apron Sehun has ever seen and it takes every fibre in his being not to “kiss the cook”. 

Once Junmyeon finishes cooking he serves the food and they sit down to eat. 

“How was your first day?” Junmyeon asks after taking a bite of the pasta. 

“Good” Sehun says curtly, not particularly wanting to start a very domestic conversation. He’s learned the hard way that it always ends with him feeling things he’d rather not. 

“Nothing too hard?” Junmyeon asks “Did they like your style?”

“I think so” Sehun says not looking away from his food “I’m sort of just a gopher for now so they don’t care much.”

“Gopher?” Junmyeon asks. 

“It means I get stuff for people” Sehun explains “I “go for” people.”

“Oh” Junmyeon smiles “that’s some smart wordplay.”

“Of course you’d liked it” Sehun laughs quietly. 

They continue to eat in silence which is awkward but it’s better than Sehun picturing Junmyeon as his boyfriend. 

“Are you still struggling with the straight boy?” Junmyeon asks out of the blue. 

Sehun chokes on his ravioli and coughs harshly before grabbing some water to feel better. 

“Are you ok?” Junmyeon asks as Sehun continues to drink. 

“Yeah you just caught me off guard” Sehun answers putting down the water “It was really nothing we don’t need to talk about this.”

“You didn’t show me Baekhyun’s reaction” Junmyeon says. 

“I think I passed out before I could ask him.” Sehun explains “probably would have told me some bullshit about how Aries and Gemini don’t work together anyways.” 

“He doesn’t matter but you remember his zodiac?” Junmyeon smirks. 

“Yeah uh well idk it’s fun to look at when I see zodiac posts on IG. I check everyone’s signs” Sehun explains starting to blush “it’s dumb but the memes are fun.” 

“Gemini and Aries are very compatible by the way” Junmyeon casually explains. 

“Oh please tell me Baekhyun hasn’t dragged you into this.” Sehun frowns. 

“Not really I just think it’s interesting to see who I’m “compatible” with” Junmyeon answers “I’m also good with Leo and other Geminis usually.” 

Sehun pauses for a second as he realizes he accidentally told Junmyeon he likes a straight guy who’s coincidentally also a Gemini. Why didn’t he lie about the sign?

“Are you sure you’re ok? Your face is a bit red.” Junmyeon says looking up at Sehun. 

“Uh yeah I think I’m just a bit tired.” Sehun lies “I’m gonna head to bed.”

“It’s 6pm but ok” Junmyeon smiles “good night!”

[Group chat: Sehunnie World Takeover]

1:34am 6 April 2020

BaekHoney: Sehun I demand details bout your first day

BaekHoney: Did they get confused and think you were one of the models?

BaekHoney: Did they name you as the new CEO?

BaekHoney: Do you own the company now??

BaekHoney: Give is details!!!

BaekHoney: *us

Sehunnie94: Jesus Baek chill it was just my first day they didn’t hand over the company 

BaekHoney: you never know 

Sehunnie94: One girl did think I was a model though

Sehunnie94: She sent me to a shoot but they needed some help there anyways so it worked out 

Softboipcy: Awww that’s so cute our little Sehunnie is a Louis Vuitton model

Sehunnie94: I don’t really want to be a model though 

Orangedae: Hes gonna be the best designer 

BaekHoney: He can model his own work!!

Sehunnie94: By the time I’m a designer I’ll probably be too old to model

Softboipcy: False! There’s no such thing

BaekHoney: Sehun would make a nice silver fox 

Sehunnie94: How did we get here

Orangedae: If you haven’t noticed this chat is a mess by now that’s really on you 

Softboipcy: Tell us more about your first day!!

Sehunnie94: Well I mostly just got photocopies and helped people find the files they needed

Sehunnie94: They do have a free coffee though and it’s so good

BaekHoney: I told you!! Coffee in France is amazing 

Sehunnie94: I did get to assist with that photoshoot I went to 

Orangedae: Omg!!!

Sehunnie94: I just gave my opinion about what accessories the models should wear 

Sehunnie94: They did agree with some of my choices though and they’re in the official shoot

BaekHoney: Where the hell is Jun he’s missing all this good stuff

Sehunnie94: I think he’s asleep

Orangedae: Sehunnie probably told him all this anyway 

Sehunnie94: ~~ Ha lol no  ~~

Softboipcy: Sehun you should sleep too it’s late!! 

Sehunnie94: Jet lag 

Orangedae: You've been in France for almost two weeks

Orangedae: You shouldn’t be jet lagged 

Orangedae: Jun should really be setting your bedtime

Sehunnie94: I swear to god if this is another joke about Jun being my dad

Softboipcy: No, we won’t do that again right Dae?

Orangedae: Fine...

Softboipcy: You should sleep though 

Sehunnie94: Yeah ok fine

~=+•+=~

Sehun really should have gone to sleep earlier last night because when he gets up in the morning he feels awful. It’s like a train hit him or something. He gets out of bed and walks down the stairs to have breakfast. Unsurprisingly, Junmyeon is already in the kitchen eating his breakfast but what’s a bit odd is that he’s looking at his phone frowning. 

“What’s up?” Sehun asks before pouring his cereal into his bowl. 

“Why did you tell the group chat all about your first day?” Junmyeon says looking up “You didn’t tell me any of this when I asked.”

Oh. Right. 

“I just didn’t want to play favourites” Sehun says trying to make up an excuse “It wouldn’t be fair to tell you everything before them.”

“So I’m your favourite?” Junmyeon says as a smile creeps on his face. 

“Nah it’s Baekhyun” Sehun laughs lightly. 

“Admit I’m your favourite.” Junmyeon teases. 

“I’m not picking a favourite.” Sehun laughs before eating some more cereal. 

“I’ve known you the longest” Junmyeon points out “it makes sense if I were your favourite. We were playing spoons during lunch long before you even met the others.”

“That was fun” Sehun says, remembering the little game. 

“Great so now that you admit I’m your favourite, tell me about your day first.” Junmyeon smiles before drinking his juice. 

“Alright fine” Sehun smiles back. 

Sehun tells him everything, even some stuff he didn’t tell the group chat, while they eat. Sehun finishes his breakfast still smiling and enjoying the morning for once, he’s not a morning person but talking to Junmyeon always makes him happy. That is until he remembers Junmyeon’s just his friend. 

“You frown a lot” Junmyeon points out before putting his dishes in the dishwater “I thought you’d be happier living here.”

“I am!” Sehun says quickly “There’s just uh a lot to think about, climate change and whatnot.”

“Maybe try to think of the positive” Junmyeon says, walking closer and placing his hand on Sehun’s arm.

“Yeah I’ll keep that in mind” Sehun says before taking a step away from Junmyeon “I have to get to work.”

“Alright well have a nice day!” Junmyeon smiles.

[Group chat: Sehunnie World Takeover]

11:29am 8 April 2020

Junbunny: Sehunnie’s birthday is in 4 days!

BaekHoney: Ok so what’s the plan

BaekHoney: Jun this is the chat with Sehun you messed up 

Junbunny: I thought we could ask what he wanted 

BaekHoney: BUT YOU LIVE WITH HIM THIS WAS A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY FOR US TO SURPRISE HIM WITH REAL STUFF

Junbunny: I can still get him the stuff he wants 

Sehunnie94: You already did that last year when you made poor Chanyeol get up at like 5am so he could drive to my house and surprise me in the morning

Softboipcy: I’d do it again if I could but

Softboipcy: We dont need to surprise him! 

Softboipcy: Planning it all together would be fun! 

Sehunnie94: I kinda just want to chill though

Orangedae: Thats a complete lie and we all know it 

Orangedae: Remember last year when you complained that it took us a whole 11 minutes to wish you happy birthday 

Sehunnie94: Ok fine I want you all to compete for who can wish me happy birthday first 

BaekHoney: That is unfair Junmyeon could do it faster than us and distract you so you won’t even see our texts 

Junbunny: That is a perfect plan thank you Baekhyun now I will win 

Sehunnie94: Fine Junmyeon isn’t included 

Junbunny: Not fair I thought I was your favorite :( 

BaekHoney: Hes your favorite????

BaekHoney: What kind of bullshit is that?? 

Softboipcy: It makes sense, they’ve been friends way longer than we have 

BaekHoney: I’m appalled 

BaekHoney: Chanyeol tell me I’m your favorite 

Orangedae: Just do it Chanyeol so we can move on 

Softboipcy: Baekhyun you are my favorite 

BaekHoney: Thank you 

BaekHoney: Now back to Sehunnie 

BaekHoney: We should all plan one thing for him and Jun can do it for us 

Sehunnie94: You do know I’m still here right? 

BaekHoney: You shouldn’t be

BaekHoney: Pretend you don’t exist 

Softboipcy: Here’s an idea

Softboipcy: We all suggest things and Sehun picks it 

Sehunnie94: Thats a good plan I like that plan 

Junbunny: Birthday cake flavoured pancakes

Sehunnie94: Yes 

Orangedae: Go walk in the park! Spring is a nice time for a walk 

Orangedae: Thats what I did for my fiancée’s birthday 

Sehunnie94: And so you think me and Jun should do that

Sehunnie94: Next 

Softboipcy: Amusement Park! 

Sehunnie94: Roller Coasters are fun 

Junbunny: Why are you guys capitalizing those like song titles 

BaekHoney: If I was still in France I’d take Sehun to that cafe I drank 11 cups of coffee in

Junbunny: Oh yeah! My favourite cafe 

Sehunnie94: Ok pancakes and cafes 

Softboipcy: Sounds like a “chill day” did we succeed? 

Orangedae: Walking in a park is also chill 

Sehunnie94: no not doing that

Softboipcy: Go to Paris!

Softboipcy: Do all the touristy things 

Orangedae: Ok if you won’t walk in the park then do what I did for my birthday 

Orangedae: Watch concert videos on tv while pretending it’s a real concert 

Junbunny: Ooo yes that’s a great plan for when we get back 

Sehunnie94: This is kinda a lot 

Junbunny: Oh come on Sehun we all want to celebrate your birthday 

Junbunny: Everyone text the Sehun birthday group chat with the gifts you want me to buy for Sehunnie on your behalf 

BaekHoney: Finally you made one 

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

12:12pm 8 April 2020

Sehunnie94: What you guys are planning sounds a whole lot like a date 

Softboipcy: Not on purpose 

Softboipcy: It’s not our fault we can’t join and pamper you all together 

Softboipcy: Jun has to do it for us

Softboipcy: Just imagine we’re there with you two 

Sehunnie94: But you’re not and I’m going to end up walking around the most romantic city in the world with Junmyeon alone 

Softboipcy: I don’t know if Paris takes #1 most romantic 

Sehunnie94: Thats really not the point 

Softboipcy: It’s your birthday 

Softboipcy: Just enjoy yourself 

Softboipcy: Don’t worry about how it seems like a date

Softboipcy: Fuck it just pretend it is 

Softboipcy: Be happy on your day 

Sehunnie94: Sounds dangerous 

Softboipcy: Probably is but you spend every other day pulling yourself away from the guy you want to spend time with most 

Softboipcy: Take a break 

Sehunnie94: I’m going to regret it but you know what fine 

Sehunnie94: I’m just gonna be myself

Sehunnie94: No holding back

Softboipcy: Good! 

[Group chat: Sehunnie World Takeover]

8:27pm 10 April 2020

Orangedae: Holy shit guys I actually have a date for when I’m meeting Wendy

Sehunnie94: You mean when you, your fiancée and wedding planner are meeting up with Wendy to go over the wedding plan

Orangedae: Is that not what I said 

BaekHoney: You’re welcome Dae

Orangedae: She’s so sweet for taking time out of her family vacation to see us 

BaekHoney: What can I say, we stan good people 

Orangedae: Very good people 

Junbunny: Just don’t fanboy too hard Jongdae

Softboipcy: Be cute with your fiance and she won’t regret it 

BaekHoney: That’s honestly why she agreed

BaekHoney: Your story is too cute 

Sehunnie94: You’ve told her the date and location right?

Orangedae: Yup!

Orangedae: She’s free to go to Jeju that weekend so it worked out 

Orangedae: We’re just going to talk about the wedding and brainstorm some song ideas

Junbunny: Still hate wedding planning?

Orangedae: It’s stressful but I kinda love it 

Orangedae: I think I’m getting my groom gut

Orangedae: She likes a lot of my choices now 

BaekHoney: HELL YES B99 IS GENIUS AND YOUR WEDDING WILL BE EVEN CUTER THAN AMY AND JAKES

Softboipcy: I was going to say that’s not possible 

Softboipcy: But I think it might be 

~=+•+=~

Sehun has been trying to sleep for an hour but it’s too hard with all the thoughts floating around his head. He’s kinda excited and kinda scared which is a terrible mix for trying to fall asleep. He’s been worried about his birthday since the group chat planned it. He has no way of avoiding Junmyeon because the day literally revolves around them doing stuff together. He said he wouldn’t hold back but he can’t stop thinking about all the consequences that might happen if he does what he wants. Chanyeol may not agree with Sehun’s plan to avoid Junmyeon all the time but it does actually work. If Sehun distances himself from Junmyeon he finds himself thinking less about him and feeling better. The only downside is that he does miss Junmyeon a bit but it’s still a lot better than remembering his one-sided crush. 

“Sehun?” Junmyeon says, knocking on Sehun’s bedroom door “Can I come in?”

“Sure” Sehun answers. 

“Have you heard Joy’s new OST?” Junmyeon says before turning on the room light. 

“The hospital show one?” Sehun asks and Junmyeon nods “Not yet.”

“It’s really good” Junmyeon says before sitting on Sehun’s bed beside him. 

Junmyeon holds out his phone and plays the lyric video for them to watch. It’s a love song. Well of course it is, it’s for a romcom after all. Sehun tries to focus on Joy’s soft beautiful voice and not on how close he is to Junmyeon. It is a really nice song, not usually what Sehun listens to but there’s something really relaxing about the music and it makes Sehun feel at peace.

“Happy Birthday Sehunnie” Junmyeon says pausing the song. 

Sehun looks down at the time displayed on Junmyeon’s phone. 12:00am exactly. 

“Let’s see if you won” Sehun teases. 

Sehun picks up his phone to see if anyone texted him and to his surprise he sees Junmyeon texted him. 

“How?” Sehun asks, confused “We were just watching a video on your phone.”

“I had an app set up to send it” Junmyeon smiles. 

“That’s cheating, if you weren’t disqualified before you definitely are now” Sehun says before unlocking his phone and opening the texting app to read the message. 

“Myeon?” Junmyeon laughs looking at the display name “You haven’t called me that since high school.”

“I never changed it.” Sehun explains, a little happy Junmyeon didn’t mention the little heart emoji. 

“Looks like Chanyeol won the contest” Sehun says checking which text came first.

“What does he win?” Junmyeon asks, looking at Sehun with a smile. 

“The satisfaction of knowing he was the first to text me without cheating” Sehun teases. 

“Whatever, I was still the first person to say it.” Junmyeon smiles back, leading Sehun’s heart into the danger zone he’s supposed to be avoiding. “You should sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

[Group chat: Sehunnie BD]

8:46pm 12 April 2020

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BEETxe0rkJh/) from @Sehunnie94}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BjZxD8oHIdN/) from @Sehunnie94}

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRT0L80gDDP/) from @Sehunnie94}

Orangedae: I’ve never seen Sehun so active

Orangedae: 3 posts in one day?

Sehunnie94: Jun is driving us back so I got a bit bored and figured it was a good time to post

Sehunnie94: It was fun though

Softboipcy: Yay!!

BaekHoney: Did you like my gift?? 

BaekHoney: I see you liked the cafe so I’m already winning 

Softboipcy: And who’s idea was it to go to Paris? 

Softboipcy: You aren’t winning anything 

Sehunnie94: I think I’m the winner

Sehunnie94: Thank you all for planning this

Sehunnie94: And yes Baek I liked the belt

Orangedae: You guys are still going to watch the concert together though right?

Orangedae: I recommend LaRouge

BaekHoney: Redmare

Sehunnie94: We’re going to watch Red Room 

Sehunnie94: I couldn’t find the others on youtube 

Softboipcy: Good choice

BaekHoney: We need to live vicariously through you so tell us everything that happened today

Orangedae: Yeah!! 

Sehunnie94: Ok well Junmyeon woke me up with a pancake cake which was kinda weird to eat but it was cute

Softboipcy: 🥺

Sehunnie94: So we ate that and then he gave me all the gifts you guys got for me

Sehunnie94: He filmed it so I’m sure he’ll send that when we get home

Sehunnie94: Then we went to the cafe cause it was in town

Sehunnie94: I did not drink 11 cups but the coffee was nice and there weren’t many people 

Sehunnie94: After that we drove to Paris we went to the louvre and had lunch in another cute cafe

Sehunnie94: Then we did actually walk around like Jongdae wanted and it was really nice

Sehunnie94: Junmyeon apparently watched a youtube video about cool places in Paris people don’t know about 

Sehunnie94: So we went and touched a special magic rock thing 

Sehunnie94: It was cool

Orangedae: I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD IDEA 

Sehunnie94: It was a good idea I admit 

Sehunnie94: Then we had dinner and everyone sang to me in French cause Junmyeon told them it was my birthday or something 

Sehunnie94: After that we went to see the Eiffel tower at night 

BaekHoney: You know taking a pic of the lights is illegal

Sehunnie94: Yeah and so is posting red velvet videos you don’t own but that doesn’t stop you 

BaekHoney: Ok you got me 

Sehunnie94: gtg were gonna watch the concert!

Orangedae: Have fun!

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

9:02pm 12 April 2020

Softboipcy: Sounds like you had a good day

Sehunnie94: I did 

Sehunnie94: I really loved it Yeol

Sehunnie94: He makes me so happy 

Sehunnie94: He’s so cute and thoughtful and funny 

Softboipcy: Funny? 

Sehunnie94: He tries

Sehunnie94: I can’t describe what it is but he’s just amazing 

Softboipcy: I know what you mean. I mean I don’t love him the way you do but he is a really great person 

Sehunnie94: I love him so much 

Softboipcy: I’m so happy you’re happy Sehun you really deserve it 

Sehunnie94: Thanks 

“Who are you talking to?” Junmyeon says before parking the car. 

“Chanyeol” Sehun answers. 

“Are you tired of me already?” Junmyeon jokes as they get out of the car “You have to talk to Chanyeol?”

“He just wanted to know how my day went” Sehun answers as they walk up to the front door. 

“What did you tell him?” Junmyeon asks, opening the front door. 

“It was perfect” Sehun answers honestly “Best birthday ever.”

“Let’s hope it ends perfectly then” Junmyeon smiles “I mean it’s hard to go wrong with Red Velvet.”

The boys go into the house and sit down on the living room couch. They turn on the TV and Junmyeon starts the concert. Sehun’s a bit more cuddly than he probably should be but fuck it it’s not like he’s been stopping himself today anyway and Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

When they aren’t cuddling on the couch, Junmyeon gets up to dance along with the girls and Sehun watches cheering him on while also laughing because Junmyeon is actually really good at it so he’s obviously practiced this alone. The thought of that alone makes Sehun’s heart clench with how cute the boy in front of him is. During a more serious song (one of these nights) Junmyeon sits back down on the couch wrapping his arm back around Sehun, making Sehun’s heart race like crazy. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Junmyeon whispers but since Sehun is so close he hears him perfectly despite the loud music. 

“Yeah?” Sehun says the smile fading from his face as he tries to catch his breath. Junmyeon’s face is inches from his and Sehun's eyes can’t help but wander down to Junmyeon’s lips. 

“I might actually be a Joy stan” Junmyeon says seriously. 

“You?” Sehun asks “You’re the most loyal stan I know.”

“I’m not dropping Irene” Junmyeon explains “Just because I stan Joy doesn’t mean I don’t stan Irene too. Double bias.”

“So Baekhyun was right?” Sehun smiles “I would not have predicted that.”

“He’s right sometimes” Junmyeon says softly. 

“Really?” Sehun says back softly feeling like the conversation is getting oddly intimate. 

“When he was here” Junmyeon says, taking a moment to look at girls singing “He was talking about high school vs college and he mentioned we made better friends in high school than in college, him with Chanyeol and me with... you.”

Sehun realizes he’s leaned far too close to Junmyeon’s face causing him to pause while talking. He’s been letting himself act the way he wanted to all day but this is taking it too far. If Sehun hadn’t realized he might have ended up kissing him. This day has been so dream-like that Sehun never really faced reality, never wanted to, but now it’s right in his face and he can’t ignore it. Junmyeon likes him but not the way he does, he cuddles with him but it’s just friendly. Sehun is seriously overstepping his boundaries. 

“Sehun-” Junmyeon whispers clearly, shocked by how close Sehun is to him.

“I’m going to bed.” Sehun says quickly, pulling away from Junmyeon.

“What about the concert?” Junmyeon says looking at the VCR currently playing on the screen. 

“It’s late though and I have work tomorrow” Sehun says getting off the couch entirely and quickly walking out of the room to hide in his room alone. 

“Sehun-” Junmyeon says getting up before directly in Sehun’s eyes “Uh have a nice night.”

“Thanks” Sehun says, feeling uncomfortable “You too.”

[SMS: Myeon❤️]

11:31pm 12 April 2020

Myeon❤️: Did I do something? 

Sehunnie94: I’m just tired

Sehunnie94: It was a long day 

Myeon❤️: Ok 

Myeon❤️: I’ll stay down here and finish the concert 

Myeon❤️: If you feel better you can come back and we can finish together 

Sehunnie94: I don’t think I can Jun 

Sehunnie94: But thanks 

Myeon❤️: Ok 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably too long for a chapter oops oh well


	5. Don't Tell Myeonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I'll probably upload another tonight

[Group chat: SEULRENE]

12:35pm 21 April 2020

BaekHoney: DID YOU SEE THE NEWS 

Softboipcy: OUR FIRST SUB UNIT OMG 

Junbunny: Do you think it’s going to be hiphop???

Orangedae: Ahhh Wendy kinda hinted at something like this 

BaekHoney: AND YOU DIDNT TELL US 

Orangedae: Idk she just said that like there was going to be something but she wasnt busy 

Orangedae: I don’t think I was supposed to say anything 

Junbunny: I am so excited 

Junbunny: Irene is going to have so many lines I’m so ready 

Orangedae: Tbh the world isn’t ready for this 

Softboipcy: They really aren’t everyone is going to be /wrecked/ 

Sehunnie94: When????

BaekHoney: We don’t know yet

Orangedae: Or even what

Junbunny: I really hope for Irene with black or red hair 

Orangedae: Wendy with red hair was superior breath if you agree

Junbunny: Shame she didn’t do it for longer

Softboipcy: Red is hard to maintain though 

Orangedae: Chanyeol with red hair was also superior 

Softboipcy: If you like red so much you should do it 

Orangedae: I would but that’s effort 

Sehunnie94: Then dye it blond that’s not hard

Junbunny: You looked great blond!

Sehunnie94: Thanks Jun

Junbunny: I know a good barbour in Paris if you want to get it done again 

Junbunny: We could go together

BaekHoney: Ayyy yes Sehun’s birthday part two 

BaekHoney: Back to Paris

Sehunnie94: I kinda like it black 

Orangedae: Wendy with black hair is also superior 

Softboipcy: What isn’t superior then

Orangedae: Touche

Sehunnie94: My lunch break just ended gtg

Junbunny: Ok bye!

[SMS: Myeon❤️]

9:42pm 24 April 2020

Myeon❤️: Works been busy right? 

Sehunnie94: Yeah they have me working pretty late now that I’m settled in 

Sehunnie94:  It’s probably best anyways

Sehunnie94: It’s been nice getting experience

Myeon❤️: I’m happy for you 

Myeon❤️: But you miss dinner a lot :( 

Sehunnie94: I still eat don’t worry

Myeon❤️: I miss you 

Sehunnie94: I still live with you Jun

Sehunnie94: You didn’t miss me when I was on a different continent

Myeon❤️: Yes I did I just couldn’t do anything about it 

Myeon❤️: We should go wine tasting

Myeon❤️: Youve been in France for almost a month and haven’t had wine 

Sehunnie94: I’ve had it at work

Myeon❤️: Well it would be a nice way to spend some time together since you’re so busy 

Myeon❤️: You can schedule it in 

Myeon❤️: May 2nd

Sehunnie94: I don’t know I’ll see

Myeon❤️: Ok

Myeon❤️: We can do something else if you want 

Myeon❤️: Maybe watch a movie or something 

Sehunnie94: Maybe

[Group chat: Groomdae]

3:51pm 25 April 2020

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5u9x1Yp2tp/) from @todayis_wendy}

Orangedae: DID YOU GUYS SEE THIS 

BaekHoney: Absolutely adorable 

Softboipcy: She looks so happy 🥰

Orangedae: This is from the day we met up to plan the wedding 

Orangedae: And she posted it 

BaekHoney: That day is immortal now

Junbunny: She looks so happy there!

Softboipcy: If she posted I bet she’s excited to be at your wedding 

Sehunnie94: Damn Dae you’re lucky 

Orangedae: Thanks Sehunnie 

BaekHoney: Sehun! You’re alive!

Sehunnie94: Just been busy

Junbunny: :(

Orangedae: I still can’t believe she posted it 

Orangedae: And I met her

Orangedae: And she’s going to sing at my wedding 

BaekHoney: It’s what you deserve 

Softboipcy: The world is finally treating you right 

Orangedae: Guys...

Junbunny: She’s not excited for nothing 

Orangedae: To quote Chanyeol 

Orangedae: 🥺

Softboipcy: That is the best emoji

[Group chat: Groomdae]

3:51pm 28 April 2020

BaekHoney: Jun and Sehun have been MIA a lot 

BaekHoney: We need to lure them back

Softboipcy: Sehunnie is just busy with work

Softboipcy: I’m sure once he gets used to it he’ll feel better 

BaekHoney: They need to give him a break 

BaekHoney: I haven’t seen him so... lifeless since he failed his first design project 

Softboipcy: He’ll feel better soon I hope 

Orangedae: It’s not just Sehun though 

BaekHoney: wym

Orangedae: Jun needs some cheering up too 

Junbunny: I’m fine Dae

Orangedae: Ok fine but I’m sure you’d be extra fine with an Irene spam

Junbunny: True 

Orangedae: Maybe @sehunnie94 could make one for you 

Orangedae: it’s more fun to spam irl

Orangedae: @sehunnie94 you down???

Junbunny: Hes busy 

BaekHoney: Why is his dream job so mean???

Softboipcy: It’ll get better I’m sure 

[Private chat: Orangedae]

5:12pm 30 April 2020

Orangedae: I wasn’t going to say anything but 

Orangedae: You can’t keep ignoring Junmyeon 

Sehunnie94: What do you mean?

Orangedae: Hes texting me almost everyday now about how never spend time with him and keep avoiding him 

Orangedae: Ever since your birthday he’s been texting me more and more

Orangedae: I don’t want to mettle but he’s getting really upset about it

Orangedae: I don’t need to know what happened I just want you to stop avoiding him

Sehunnie94: I’m not doing it on purpose

Orangedae: Do you just not like him? 

Orangedae: Why did you agree to live with him? 

Sehunnie94: It’s not that...

Sehunnie94: I can’t explain but I have a good reason

Orangedae: I don’t care if you explain it to me but tell Jun 

Sehunnie94: If I did he might kick me out

Orangedae: Are you stupid? 

Sehunnie94: I don’t know if he’d want me to live with him anymore 

Orangedae: Listen Sehun I don’t know what you think you did wrong but you’re not good at lying so he probably already knows and he really doesn’t care 

Orangedae: Just tell him so you can hang out like normal 

Sehunnie94: I can’t 

Orangedae: Fine dont tell him but just be nice to him 

Orangedae: If you really care about him then you’ll get over it and spend him with him 

Sehunnie94: Thats really harsh 

Orangedae: The only reason I’m not yelling is because you’re my friend too and I don’t think you’re doing this on purpose but you are hurting Junmyeon and I need you to fucking stop it 

Sehunnie94: I don’t want to hurt him 

Orangedae: Then be his friend 

Sehunnie94: I’ll try 

[Private chat: Myeon❤️]

5:34pm 30 April 2020

Sehunnie94: I think I can make it to the wine tasting

Myeon❤️: That’s great!

Myeon❤️: Can’t wait 

~=+•+=~

“You look sad” Junmyeon points out as Sehun and him walk out of the car towards the vineyard. 

“It’s been stressful” Sehun says honestly. 

Avoiding Junmyeon is stressful. He misses him but when he does spend time with him he’s hurt. Sehun can’t really tell if not talking to Junmyeon is much better though. He’s tired all the time and life seems dull. There’s no fluttering heart or random thoughts of how cute Junmyeon’s smile is but that might be doing more bad than good to Sehun’s emotions. 

“Well then we should do more relaxing stuff together.” Junmyeon says as they walk into the building. 

“Yeah” Sehun gives in realizing just how easy it is to agree with Junmyeon rather than fighting Junmyeon and himself. 

Once they get inside they join a little group and their wine guide person. They are led through the facility and told facts about wine that Sehun soon forgets. Finally, they are given wine to sample. They all have fancy names and dates but to Sehun they all taste very similar, there are some that are more bitter and Sehun is less fond of those, preferring the sweeter fruiter wines. 

“You ok?” Junmyeon laughs quietly looking at Sehun’s contorted face. 

“Mmmmm” Sehun hums frowning before swallowing it. “I don’t like this one”

“Are you drinking these?” Junmyeon asks mildly concerned. 

“Well I’m not the one driving” Sehun points out before taking a wobbly step “n I’m not spitting in a bucket that’s gross”

“You’re not supposed to get drunk though” Junmyeon says seriously before reaching out an arm to help Sehun walk. 

“I’m not drunk” Sehun says, believing his lie “I’m just tipsy”

“I’ll take you home” Junmyeon says before leading Sehun up the stairs towards the exit. 

“ _ Our  _ home” Sehun smiles. 

“Yes?” Junmyeon says, not understanding Sehun’s behaviour. 

“Let’s get the pink bottle” Sehun says as they pass the racks of wine for purchase “The  Armand de Brignac rosé.”

“Sehun that’s over a thousand euros” Junmyeon explains. 

“Fine, the raspberry one” Sehun says pointing to a different pink bottle.

“I can’t believe your second choice is 10 euros” Junmyeon laughs looking at Sehun’s excited drunk face “We can get it but if you drink anymore today you’ll regret it tomorrow.”

“You’re not my dad” Sehun says, annoyed. 

“No, I’m not” Junmyeon agrees. 

Junmyeon buys the bottle and helps Sehun get back to the car. 

“I can’t believe you got drunk at a wine tasting” Junmyeon laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot.

“Makes more sense than at a zoo.” Sehun giggles. 

“You got drunk at a zoo?” Junmyeon asks. 

“How did you know?” Sehun asks, honestly surprised that Junmyeon figured it out. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk” Junmyeon says with a smile while focusing on the road “I’ve only seen your texting which is truly hard to read. Thank god Chanyeol can translate.”

“Chanyeollie” Sehun hums “He’s a good friend. He keeps my secrets even when he doesn’t agree. He thinks I should tell you but I don’t want to. He never told you though. He’s really trustworthy.”

“Sehun I don’t think you should be telling me that” Junmyeon says seriously. 

“What if I want to? What if Chanyeol is right” Sehun says thinking about what Chanyeol and Jongdae said. 

“Don’t tell me when you’re drunk” Junmyeon says seriously before reaching forward and turning the music volume up. 

“I can’t hear you!” Sehun yells not understanding that was the point “Junmyeon! I can’t talk to you anymore!”

Junmyeon ignores Sehun and focuses on driving. Once they arrive at the house Junmyeon turns the car and the music off. 

“Are you sober yet?” Junmyeon asks just in case. 

“Maybe” Sehun says not too sure. 

“Ok well don’t tell me any secrets that you wouldn’t want me to know sober” Junmyeon says sternly before getting out of the car.

They both get back into the house and Junmyeon brings Sehun a cup of water. When he comes back though Sehun has uncorked the wine bottle they bought and took champagne glasses out of the fancy cabinet in the living room, which he put on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Toasty?” Sehun says holding up a glass. 

“You mean toast?” Junmyeon corrects before putting the water on the coffee table. 

“Yes right toast” Sehun explains “we never clinked glasses at the wine place so I wanted to do it.”

“Just one glass right?” Junmyeon says before sitting beside Sehun. 

“Yeah just one, for the clink” Sehun says a little too enthusiastically. 

“I’m making a toast to the pretty boy I’m in love with” Sehun starts ignoring the shocked expression on Junmyeon’s face “Because uhh I really appreciate him and I hate that I keep distancing us just because I know he doesn’t like me back-“

“This isn’t how a toast works-“ Junmyeon interrupts. 

“Shh you’re ruining it” Sehun pouts “anyways right yeah I’m making a toast to me deciding I’m gonna cut that shit out and stop staying late at work just to avoid you so my heart doesn’t flip flop cause being with you hurts less than avoiding you.”

Sehun brings his glass to Junmyeon’s with a smile and clinks them together before drinking the whole glass. 

“Sehun” Junmyeon says frozen “What did you just say?”

“What?” Sehun asks confused “I didn’t tell you the secret, don't worry. I never said who the boy was so it’s fine, you already knew about him.”

“Sehun you said it was me” Junmyeon says before putting his glass down. 

“Did I?” Sehun says confused “Shit now Myeonnie is going to be mad at me, please don’t tell him.”

“What?” Junmyeon says not understanding what Sehun is saying at all “Um ok let’s just get you some more water and you can go to bed.”

“Can you sleep with me?” Sehun says grabbing Junmyeon’s arm “I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“You sleep alone every night” Junmyeon says without shrugging Sehun off. 

“Every night I’m sad” Sehun frowns. 

“Ok, your bed or mine?” Junmyeon asks softly. 


	6. Peek-a-boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one is probably too long but I couldn't figure how to cut it so. Also, I wanna be clear I wrote the Sehun waking up in Junmyeon's bed before they talked about it on the show so, I'm not saying I can predict the future but...

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

9:21am 3 May 2020

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol I just woke up in Junmyeon’s bed and idk how I got here

Softboipcy: Did you drink too much at the wine tasting?

Sehunnie94: Probably 

Sehunnie94: I can’t remember much and my head hurts

Sehunnie94: Shit you don’t think I tried to make a move on him do you?

Sehunnie94: I’m so fucked 

Softboipcy: Sehun chill you’re overreacting 

Softboipcy: You probably just passed out in his bed thinking it was yours 

Sehunnie94: Oh yeah 

Sehunnie94: You’re probably right

Sehunnie94: That makes more sense

“You’re up” Junmyeon says, walking out of the on-suite bathroom. 

Sehun’s jaw drops. Junmyeon is wearing nothing but a towel and his hair is wet, clearly, he just came out of the shower. What the hell happened last night?

“Y-yeah” Sehun says, realizing he didn’t answer the question. 

“Do you need an Advil?” Junmyeon asks, walking over to his dresser “for your head.”

“Um yeah, thanks” Sehun says hoping the blush “What happened yesterday.”

“I was worried you wouldn’t remember” Junmyeon says turning back to face Sehun “I’ll get dressed and then tell you.”

Junmyeon takes his clothes out of the dresser and walks back into the bathroom. Sehun waits anxiously for Junmyeon to come back. He’s tempted to text Chanyeol but wants to wait until he gets more information. Luckily Junmyeon doesn’t take too long getting dressed and fills Sehun in on what happened. 

“Here” Junmyeon says, handing a pill and a glass of water to Sehun. 

“Thanks” Sehun says, taking it from Junmyeon. 

“I’m going to be completely honest with you so this might be a bit embarrassing but you have the right to know what happened.” Junmyeon starts “You tried to tell me a secret so I did my best to stop you because you weren’t sober and I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret. You kinda tricked me and started talking about that guy you like but you got confused and then started talking about me and then told me not to tell me. That sounds confusing but honestly, I was just as confused when I was hearing it.”

“I told you that you are the guy I like and then told you not to tell yourself?” Sehun says feeling his heartbeat in his ears and probably not just from the hangover. 

“I don’t know it sounded like that’s what you were implying but that wouldn’t make much sense. I think you just thought I was the guy you like whoever that is. You really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Junmyeon explains. 

“Right, the straight gemini guy that I like” Sehun laughs nervously to himself before taking the Advil “which doesn’t sound like you at all” Sehun mumbles 

“What?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Nothing” Sehun says looking away “Thanks for taking care of me and not letting me overshare.”

“I do want to hear about him.” Junmyeon says looking really... sincere? He almost looks sad about it for some reason “We don’t talk much anymore.”

“I’m uh not ready” Sehun fidgets “Sorry I just um I want to get over him, not talk about him.”

“But you talk to Chanyeol.” Junmyeon sighs “I don’t want to force you but you know you can trust me right?”

“Of course” Sehun smiles lightly. 

“When you’re ready, I’m here to talk” Junmyeon concludes. 

“I will” Sehun promises Junmyeon but also himself “As soon as I’m ready I’ll tell you.”

[Group chat: Bubble tea]

3:51pm 10 May 2020

Sehunnie94: Are you guys aware bubble tea is so good???

Orangedae: Well yeah

Sehunnie94: YOU DIDNT TELL ME???

BaekHoney: I like strawberry 

Junbunny: If I had known you liked it so much I would have taken you there sooner 

Orangedae: You went together?

Junbunny: Yeah! Sehunnie has been less busy at work finally 

Sehunnie94: I probably should have realized that going out would be a good way to de stress 

Softboipcy: I’m happy for you 

Sehunnie94: I’m gonna get another one brb

Junbunny: And I’ll have to deal with the sugar high 

BaekHoney: Let Vivi do it 

Junbunny: Baekhyun I know you’ve never heard this before and don’t let it get to your head but 

Junbunny: You’re a genius 

BaekHoney: I know 

BaekHoney: One day youll all be wise enough to appreciate my wisdom as Jun does 

Orangedae: Lets pray that day never comes 

BaekHoney: that’s such a Libra thing to say

Orangedae: It’s literally not???

Orangedae: And how do you believe in astrology when you are so clearly not a Taurus 

BaekHoney: Looks like someone has been doing research

Orangedae: You’re such an Aries 

BaekHoney: You have to consider moon and sun signs Dae

BaekHoney: See, I’m stubborn 

BaekHoney: Classic Taurus 

Sehunnie94: Stop fighting him it’s not worth it he’ll never stop

BaekHoney: Awww look at Sehunnie prove my point 

Sehunnie94: Baekhyun is nto a genius though

Sehunnie94: Vivi is lazy af 

Sehunnie94: I tried to get him to do agility once and he just sat there the whole time 

Orangedae: {sent  [ a video ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-M25IOD50k/) from @Sehunnie94}

Orangedae: You call that lazy? 

Sehunnie94: Ok he has his moments 

BaekHoney: DID YOU GIVE YOUR LOUIS VUITTON BLANKET TO YOUR DOG???

Sehunnie94: Vivi liked it

Junbunny: I liked it too

Sehunnie94: It’s not like he ruined it, just wash it 

Softboipcy: Are you guys texting each other while being next to each other 

Sehunnie94: Maybe 

Junbunny: Maybe 

Sehunnie94: Jinx you owe me bubble tea

BaekHoney: I can’t believe I’m being flexed on by a dog 

Sehunnie94: Can it be a flex if it was free?

Orangedae: Getting free designer stuff is definitely a flex 

Sehunnie94: They are getting rid of some old stuff so the staff gets to take it 

BaekHoney: Damn your job has nice perks 

Junbunny: I’d love a knit vest 

Orangedae: You are such a grandpa Jun

Sehunnie94: I’ll try to get one

Softboipcy: Jun is so lucky 

Softboipcy: Sehunnie don’t forget about us when you get famous 

Sehunnie94: How the hell would I forget any of you 

BaekHoney: True I am memorable 

Softboipcy: I do have to agree with that 

BaekHoney: Was that an insult? 

~=+•+=~

Sehun sets up his laptop on his desk and checks the camera isn’t at a weird angle before Skyping Chanyeol. He’d prefer to FaceTime but of course, Chanyeol doesn’t have a mac. 

“Hey” Chanyeol answers as he picks up the call. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this” Sehun says smiling at his friend. 

“Since before your birthday” Chanyeol agrees “sucks we can’t just go on a road trip to see each other in real life anymore but obviously I’m happy you’re living your dream.”

“Chanyeol, this is a video call. I can see you smirking” Sehun laughs “but yeah my internship is really great and I guess so is living with Jun.”

“Speaking of Junmyeon...” Chanyeol starts. 

“No way” Sehun cuts him off “We started this call to talk about your YouTube channel not me.”

“Alright fine” Chanyeol laughs “I was thinking of doing a face reveal but maybe it’s too soon? Or I don’t have to be dramatic about it I guess. I could just film at a different angle and not mention it.”

“Your subscribers will though” Sehun smiles “you’re really handsome I’m sure they’ll go crazy in the comments.”

“10 000 isn’t that many...” Chanyeol says modestly. 

“You’ve been doing this for what like 2 months? It’s a lot! Everyone loves your content.” Sehun praises his friend. 

“So I should do the face reveal or should I keep it a secret?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I feel like keeping it mysterious would be cool” Sehun explains “You could reveal it for your channel’s first year anniversary.” 

“I guess...” Chanyeol pauses. 

“You don't seem to want to wait” Sehun notices “Do you have some sort of reason for that?”

“There might be...” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Oh?” Sehun smirks “what aren’t you telling me?”

“I have a subscriber who’s... really cute? He comments on all my stuff and I checked his YouTube account...” Chanyeol pauses to make literal heart eyes at no one “his voice, Sehun, it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard and I’m not exaggerating it sounds so amazing.”

“Ok so you’re crushing hard on your mutual so you want to do a face reveal?” Sehun restates. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol agreed. 

“Then do it” Sehun nods “and send me this guy’s YouTube.”

“It’s D.O covers” Chanyeol explains “now can we talk about you and Junmyeon.”

“I feel like that’s all we talk about” Sehun sighs. 

“Come on we spend half our time talking about random stupid things like bubble tea-“ Chanyeol starts. 

“Don’t insult bubble tea” Sehun says sternly. 

“And the other quarter, talking about red velvet memes. If you add in the other groups we stan, my YouTube account and your job that leaves almost no time for Junmyeon gossip” Chanyeol says with a small laugh “but seriously it’s been affecting you a lot so I just want to check in and see what’s up. You seem a lot happier than last week.”

“I’ve kinda given up on ignoring him.” Sehun admits “my new idea is denial. Just like on my birthday, I pretend that it doesn’t bother me that he doesn’t have feelings for me and honestly I’ve started to wonder why I even cared. I mean I like spending time with him and he likes spending time with me so why did I get so wrapped up in what it meant to him. I’m happy and enjoying myself so it really doesn’t matter.”

“I’m happy you’re a lot happier” Chanyeol smiles “But you’re really ok with not doing more? Like kissing or whatever?”

“Would I like to? Of course but I like what we have too.” Sehun answers “it’s enough.”

“For now” Chanyeol finishes Sehun’s thought. 

“Yeah for now” Sehun agrees.

“I still think you should just confess and get it off your chest” Chanyeol replies. 

“You might be right but not yet. Maybe in a week or something.” Sehun says honestly “is that enough of an update? cause I wanna see the comments this D.O guy is leaving.”

“I have screenshots one sec-“ 

As per usual, their “short” Skype call turned into a 3 hour Skype call as they continue to talk about pretty much nothing. At one point they actually just watch a video called “likey bug version” which makes them feel like they’re losing their minds. It’s funny though. 

“Sehun supper’s ready” Junmyeon says, knocking on his door. 

“K I’ll be down” Sehun answers “bye Chanyeol.”

“Have fun with your dinner date” Chanyeol answers “bye!”

Sehun rolls his eyes and closes Skype before joining Junmyeon at their little dining table. 

“Who were you calling?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Chanyeol” Sehun says before trying the food “this chicken is really good wow.”

“Thanks” Junmyeon says quickly “Is Chanyeol straight?”

“No?” Sehun laughs, it’s not like Chanyeol hides it “Why thinking of asking him out?”

“Well you seem really close to him so I thought he could be the guy you liked” Junmyeon says before taking a bite of the chicken. 

“I talk to him about the guy I like and he’s a sagittarius.” Sehun laughs “Stop trying to figure this out.”

“When was Jongin born?” Junmyeon asks. 

“January.” Sehun answers “You won’t guess it”

“Yoona and Hyuna are geminis” Junmyeon smiles. 

“You got me, the straight boy I like is actually a female idol I’ve never met” Sehun laughs.

“Knew it” Junmyeon smiles before taking another bite of chicken “I was thinking tonight we could go to this garden down the street, it’s really pretty at night. They put up fairy lights.”

“Is this just so you can get me to take pics for your instagram?” Sehun rolls his eyes and laughs. 

“I mean that’s not the only reason” Junmyeon smiles “I think you’ll like it, it’ll be nice to hang out there.”

“Alright we can go” Sehun agrees. 

After the boys finish their dinner they get dressed to go out and walk down the street together to wherever Junmyeon is leading Sehun. 

“Where is it?” Sehun asks. 

“See that park?” Junmyeon says pointing to a dark patch of trees between houses “It’s in there if we follow the trail.”

“How is it so cold in May” Sehun complains, zipping up his light jacket. 

“It’s night, it gets cold.” Junmyeon smiles lightly before putting Sehun’s hand in his pocket “you should have worn a sweater with pockets.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything back but just looks down confused. It doesn’t really help Sehun feel warmer to have just one hand in Junmyeon’s pocket but his face warms up a bit thinking about how this is a little too relationshipy. 

“See we just follow this path to the lights over there” Junmyeon says, stopping briefly in front of the park entrance. 

“That is pretty” Sehun says, baffled by what he can see “Who made it?”

“Apparently it was a movie set but the city decided to keep it and maintain it.” Junmyeon explains “There’s a little plaque that talks about it.” 

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive in the lit part of the park. It doesn’t even look real, the lights are just bright enough to illuminate the grass and trees, as well as a little old shed and moss-covered deck that leads to nowhere. The grass is a vibrant green with beautiful stepping stones spaced across the little area. There’s a street name sign in the middle for no reason but it does look nice there. The trees hang over the open area so you can’t see any of the surrounding park or houses, just beautiful trees and some stars in the part they don’t cover. It feels fake. Nothing outside this little space is like this, it’s like they walked into a secret land, like they’re in their own personal fairyland. 

“There’s a picnic table on the deck but you can see houses from there so I don’t like sitting there” Junmyeon says pointing up the stairs. 

“This is really amazing” Sehun says honestly “how do more people not know about it?”

“Why would I tell them?” Junmyeon smiles “I think it’s really just the neighbourhood that knows about it.”

Sehun can’t get over the feeling this is giving him. Not only the magical place they’re in but also the smiles Junmyeon is giving him. They have a certain look to them that Sehun doesn’t see often, only really when they talk to each other calmly and sincerely. It’s when Sehun feels his heart hurt most because Junmyeon feels so close but Sehun knows he’ll never have him. Not like that. 

“I know I said this wasn’t the only reason we were going here but could you take my picture?” Junmyeon says handing his phone over to Sehun. 

“Yeah” Sehun says, shaken from his thoughts. 

Sehun takes Junmyeon’s phone and turns it on. Sehun smiles looking at the lock screen of “self-portrait” by Van Gogh. He swipes to the left to open the camera. 

“Take your jacket off” Sehun instructs “It’ll look better with just your sweater.”

“Do you do this with the models at work?” Junmyeon laughs. 

“I’m not a director” Sehun smiles “you guys really overestimate what I do. I just bring everyone what they need and if I’m lucky someone asks my opinion.”

“Whatever I’m still going to say this was an official Louis Vuitton shoot” Junmyeon laughs. 

“Isn’t that a Ralph Lauren sweater?” Sehun says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fine, no credit to you, only Ralph Lauren” Junmyeon teases “Did you take a picture?”

“Not yet” Sehun says before focusing back on the task “Can you look down and hold your glasses?”

“Like this?” Junmyeon asks, doing what Sehun said. 

“Perfect” Sehun says before taking the photo and handing the phone back to Junmyeon. Sehun takes his own phone out and gives that to Junmyeon too “Take one of me.”

“Ok but I can’t promise it’ll look nice” Junmyeon says before holding up Sehun’s phone. 

“It’s a picture of me, how could you go wrong” Sehun laughs. 

Sehun heard Junmyeon mumble a “true” and Sehun laughs again just to himself. He ditches his coat leaving him in nothing but a light button-up and dress pants but there’s less wind in this little place than there was when they were walking so it’s not too cold. Sehun leans up against the street post and looks at the camera. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a model?” Junmyeon asks “you’re really good at it.”

“I’m sure” Sehun replies, walking over to Junmyeon to take his phone back. 

“You’re robbing the world of your talent” Junmyeon says smiling. 

“What’s there to be talented about, I just stand there and look pretty” Sehun explains “it’s honestly nothing which is why I don’t want to do it. I want to work for my achievements, not get them because people like what I look like.”

“It’s more than you being attractive Sehun” Junmyeon says seriously “You look naturally at ease in front of a camera. You’re able to give off this aura of confidence. Anyone who looks at you- your photos can just see you’re comfortable with who you are and that you don’t need to be modeling, that could be doing more important things. But it doesn’t come off as arrogant, more important things could be like playing with Vivi, it’s just the feeling that modeling isn’t what’s most important to you even if you’re great at it. With just a look and pose you can do all that. That’s talent.” 

“You've thought about this before” Sehun says knowing there’s no way Junmyeon made that up on the spot. 

“I think about you a lot” Junmyeon admits “Especially when you didn’t talk to me. I couldn’t help but think it was my fault somehow.”

“It wasn’t” Sehun says, quick to correct Junmyeon “I was being an idiot, I shouldn’t have done that and it made both our lives worse.”

“Distancing yourself from people you care about is dumb, even if you’re trying to get over them.” Junmyeon says without smiling. 

“You-“ Sehun says with wide eyes. 

“I like you Sehun” Junmyeon cuts him off “and I really hope you actually like me too and I haven’t misread this whole situation.”

“Uhhhh well um yeah I do bu-” Sehun says not able to process what’s going on “but you’re-“

“Straight” Junmyeon finishes “Yeah I never said that though and it’s not true. I like girls but that doesn’t make me straight.”

“Um just curious” Sehun says, feeling a little unsure “Why did you never go on a date with a guy then?”

“Honestly” Junmyeon says biting his lip “I just didn’t want to date a guy that wasn’t you, girls were different somehow but just I don’t know when I thought of dating a guy I only thought of you. Other guys didn’t interest me.”

“That’s so cheesy” Sehun blushes. 

“That’s who I am” Junmyeon laughs.

“True” Sehun smiles back “But it’s still hard to believe.”

“It’s not that I’ve only been attracted to you, I just tend to prefer girls usually. So there’s no other guy I’ve actually wanted to date” Junmyeon explains “it’s just an odds thing.”

“Well now I feel less special” Sehun pouts. 

“You are special” Junmyeon says, putting a hand on the side of Sehun’s face “You know I have trouble... connecting with people and my dates always fail because I just never feel anything. No connection or spark or anything, but with you I do. Every time you smile it makes me smile without even thinking about it. I feel so happy when I’m around you and since you’ve started living here I just can’t stop noticing all these little things about you that I love. I knew about them before but I forgot what you were like in person and how much I really missed it. Living with you just showed me how much I love having you around and love spending time with you. You’re... what I’ve been looking for so, can I be your boyfriend?”

“Am I dreaming?” Sehun whispers. 

“I hope not” Junmyeon smiles lightly before leaning in slowly towards Sehun making his intentions extremely clear “can I kiss you?” 

“I won’t stop you” Sehun whispers, leaning in closer.

“So wait is that a yes or-” Sehun cuts him off by kissing him.

Sehun immediately takes a step forward making it easier for him to wrap an arm around Junmyeon’s waist. The kiss is slow and pure matching the tone of their peaceful surroundings perfectly. Sehun never really pictured kissing Junmyeon this softly but it’s nice and he enjoys it. After a little while, Sehun pulls back with a smile. 

“Boyfriend sounds good.” Sehun smiles widely. 


	7. {NiniBear has been added to the chat}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the most interesting chapter but bear with me, I'll post another today to make up for it

[Group chat: Bubble Tea]

11:41pm 12 May 2020

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2jYOR8gneF/?igshid=1f1c7gq36z7n8) from @junbunny}

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2jL-UCAcY6/?igshid=go4pvmx031x5) from @sehunnie94}

BaekHoney: y’all really went there just to take pics didn’t you 

BaekHoney: just so you know this screams *couple vibes* 

[SMS: Myeon❤️]

11:42pm 12 May 2020

Sehun: Let’s not tell them 

Myeon❤️: Why not?

Sehun: I want to see how long it takes them to catch on 

Myeon❤️: Why is that an oddly appealing idea

Sehun: Because they always mess with us and it’s pay back

Sehun: Remember when Baekhyun sent that fake article of Wendy leaving SM

Sehun: It’ll be fun for it to be our turn

  
  


Myeon❤️: Yeah ok lets do it 

[Group chat: Bubble Tea]

11:45pm 12 May 2020

BaekHoney: just so you know this screams *couple vibes* 

Orangedae: They live together did you expect their IGs to have no overlap? 

Orangedae: They found a nicely lit park and took pics there

Orangedae: I’m just shocked Sehun’s version isn’t blurry

Junbunny: I wasn’t about to take a blurry pic 

Sehunnie94: One day you’ll support my aesthetic 

Softboipcy: your instagram is really pretty Sehun don’t worry 

Junbunny: Why would I take a blurry photo 

Junbunny: That’s like taking a blurry picture of the Mona Lisa 

Sehunnie94: Yeah and it’s artistic

Orangedae: But you literally didn’t do that

Orangedae: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRbWJ1JgZHH/?igshid=t4tg36tfv1cj) from @sehunnie94}

Sehunnie94: I stand by that photo

BaekHoney: Are we skipping past the fact Jun basically called Sehun art 

Orangedae: Is he wrong though 

Junbunny: See I’m right 

BaekHoney: I really expected more support on this

Softboipcy: Any of us would do stuff like this if we lived together 

BaekHoney: I’d want to live with Sehun 

BaekHoney: I feel like we’d get along best 

Softboipcy: Not me?? 

BaekHoney: You’d hit me every time you laugh which is all the time 

BaekHoney: My poor arms can’t handle that 

Sehunnie94: He has a point 

Orangedae: Can’t believe no one wants to come live in Toronto with me 

Orangedae: We have free healthcare 

Softboipcy: Not for foreigners 

Junbunny: You’re already living with someone 

Sehunnie94: It's so much harder to live in France as a foreigner 

Sehunnie94: Thank god I came here for work and with a place to stay because without that I wouldn’t be able to open a bank account and without a bank account I can’t work 

Sehunnie94: Its a stupid loop of paperwork 

Junbunny: Yeah it’s weird 

BaekHoney: Well I wasn’t going to move to France before but I’m not doing it now 

BaekHoney: I’d rather move to Canada 

Orangedae: This is a nice place to live??

Orangedae: Why would you not want to move to Canada 

BaekHoney: It’s cold 

Orangedae: You’d get used to it 

Orangedae: It’s funny seeing tourists in the spring cause I’m finally wearing a t shirt since it’s nice out and they are out with full winter gear 

Orangedae: Like there's barely any snow left lol 

BaekHoney: That means there’s snow left 

BaekHoney: Were you all aware we’re friends with a psychopath who wears t shirts when there’s snow out?

Orangedae: It’s just that the big piles take forever to melt 

Orangedae: It’s still warm out though 

BaekHoney: Psycho 

Sehunnie94: Could I add Jongin

Sehunnie94: I know he isn’t a reveluv but like I don’t get to talk to him as often now and I don’t want to lose touch

Softboipcy: The question is can he put up with us 

Orangedae: If he can handle Sehunnie he should be fine 

Junbunny: What about Baek? 

BaekHoney: What about me 

Sehunnie94: Hell be fine 

{NiniBear has been added to the chat}

NiniBear: Hello 

Orangedae: Ayyy Jongin 

NiniBear: Ive met some of you before 

NiniBear: Jongdae and Myeonnie 

BaekHoney: Myeonnie?

Junbunny: Thats what they called me in high school 

BaekHoney: Thats cute af why don’t we call you that 

Junbunny: Cause I’m an adult with a job and a mortgage 

Softboipcy: His name is Myeonnie now 

Sehunnie94: Don’t steal my nickname for him 

BaekHoney: Possessive much ok 

BaekHoney: Are yall seeing this 

Softboipcy: I’m Chanyeol btw and that’s Baekhyun 

NiniBear: Hi!! I’ve heard of Baekhyun I think 

Sehunnie94: Probably 

Softboipcy: Not me? 

NiniBear: Um maybe? 

Sehunnie94: You’ll know them all soon enough 

Sehunnie94: Dae can Jongin be my +1

Orangedae: I mean sure but then you won’t have a date 

Orangedae: Unless Jongin is your date 

Sehunnie94: Lol no 

NiniBear: I'd be a good date :( 

Sehunnie94: To a girl yes 

Sehunnie94: Don’t worry I won’t need the plus one anyway 

Softboipcy: Don’t say that you can get a date 

Junbunny: Yeah Sehun cheer up! 

Orangedae: You’re not getting a second plus one we just figured out the tables 

BaekHoney: He’ll probably have everyone there at his feet anyway

Softboipcy: You have nice friends right Dae? 

Orangedae: Yeah he’ll find someone

Orangedae: Not my brother 

Orangedae: Don’t hook up with my brother 

BaekHoney: You’re just gonna make him want to do it now 

Sehunnie94: ;) 

[SMS:Myeon❤️]

12:13am 13 May 2020

Myeon❤️: How much longer do you want to do this 

Sehun: It’s been like 30 minutes 

Myeon❤️: I don’t like seeing you talk about flirting with other guys :( 

Myeon❤️: Come sleep with me 

Sehun: Does it really bother you? 

Myeon❤️: No but I’d rather have you here 

Sehun: Be right there 

Myeon❤️: Yay! 

[Group chat: Bubble Tea]

12:16am 13 May 2020

NiniBear: What am I a plus one for?

Softboipcy: Jongdae is getting married 

NiniBear: Congrats!! 

Orangedae: Thanks 🥰

Orangedae: I’m happy Sehun is bringing you 

Orangedae: Sorry I didn’t invite you it’s just that we have limited seating 

NiniBear: I get it

NiniBear: Can’t invite all your nice but casual acquaintances

BaekHoney: He threatened not to invite /me/

BaekHoney: One of his best friends 

Orangedae: Stop sending the ends of stories and I won’t threaten you

BaekHoney: No it’s fun 

Softboipcy: I just want to say if you ever want to leave this chat you can, no hard feelings 

NiniBear: Nah 

NiniBear: I was worried it was all going to be about red velvet but this is fine 

BaekHoney: Hes cute lets keep him 

Sehunnie94: We weren’t not going to keep him 

“Sehunnie” Junmyeon says softly turning to face Sehun in bed “Put your phone down.”

“Sorry” Sehun says before turning it off and putting it on the nearby end table. 

“Lets sleep” Junmyeon says moving even closer so their faces are barely a centimeter apart. 

“Good night” Sehun smiles. 

“Good night.”

~=+•+=~

What Sehun hadn't expected was to be completely tangled up with Junmyeon and the blankets. He has literally no idea how they got in this situation and getting out without waking Junmyeon would be practically impossible, but it’s in no way comfortable so he needs to get up. He starts slowly pulling on the sheets to untangle them but it doesn’t really work well. 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asks groggily, turning towards Sehun, further tangling them. 

“Trying to get out” Sehun says softly “I have work today.”

“But the alarm hasn’t gone off yet.” Junmyeon pouts. 

As if to mock him, Junmyeon and Sehun’s phones start ringing with their wake up alarm sounds. Junmyeon makes a sound of discomfort and pulls on the sheets again to grab his phone and turn the sound off. Sehun wiggles out of the bed forcefully and falls to the ground unexpectedly. 

“How did that even happen?” Sehun says referencing the sheets. 

“I didn’t sleep that well so I think that’s why” Junmyeon says before pulling the blankets off himself. 

“Maybe you need some time off” Sehun suggests “When’s the last time you took a vacation.”

“Never? I only had this job for a year so” Junmyeon says thinking about it “Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am” Sehun smiles “Breakfast?”

“Yeah let’s go” Junmyeon says not even putting on a shirt before they walk downstairs. 

They both prepare their breakfasts like they do every day, it’s really domestic and Sehun can’t help but smile at how nice it is to finally have Junmyeon return his feelings. Sehun pours his glass of juice and sits at their little dining table with his bowl of cereal. Before he can start eating, Junmyeon puts his food on the table freeing his hands so he can walk over to look at Sehun and gently cups his face to examine it. 

“What are you doing” Sehun says confusedly, looking at the little smile on Junmyeon’s face.

“Hold on, there's something on your face” Junmyeon responds and then kisses Sehun sweetly “It was me.”

“You’re so cheesy oh my god” Sehun teases while smiling and blushing lightly. 

“You keep complaining but I can tell you love it” Junmyeon says before rubbing his thumb affectionately across Sehun’s blushing cheek. 

“I love you” Sehun says sincerely “Not just as a friend, I’ve felt this way for a while.”

“You’re so cute” Junmyeon smiles widely “I love you too.”

Sehun smiles to himself before taking a bite of his cereal. It feels like they’ve been dating for a long time and maybe because they sort of have been. It’s not like that much of their daily lives have changed, especially since Junmyeon was already very touchy. They finish their breakfast pretty quickly but stay seated at the table to spend a little more time together before they have to get dressed and go to work. Sehun smirks thinking of another photo he could post on instagram to get a reaction out of Baekhyun. 

“Hey Jun” Sehun says, getting Junmyeon’s attention. 

He quickly takes a selfie with a small part of his face in the shot, focused on a surprised shirtless Junmyeon. 

“Did you just take a picture?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Maybe” Sehun smirks before getting up to get changed “You’ll see.”

“What do you mean “you’ll see” Sehun what are you going to do-”

~=+•+=~

[Group chat: SeMyeon is real wake up sheeple]

11:23am 18 May 2020

BaekHoney: and that’s how I almost drowned 

Sehunnie94: What??

Sehunnie94: Oh he’s doing that thing again

Orangedae: We haven’t sent out those wedding invites yet Baekhyun 

Orangedae: I’ll shred yours 

Sehunnie94: Seriously your clickbait texts need to stop 

Softboipcy: Even I’m getting annoyed and I know that whole story

Softboipcy: You didn’t almost drown, I push you in the pool and then you got back out

Softboipcy: You just wanted to make me look bad

BaekHoney: Oh good now that I have your attention 

BaekHoney: Sehunnie care to explain this?

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/1XUrKsLkIJ/) from @Sehunnie94}

Sehunnie94: He never wears a shirt in the morning so I pranked him 

BaekHoney: ... fine 

BaekHoney: And this?

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/nzlQjlLkLn/) from @Sehunnie94}

Sehunnie94: it’s just an apple

BaekHoney: It’s a heart bite and you captioned it 

BaekHoney: “ After eating a bite ... heart #Junmyeon”

Sehunnie94: And?

BaekHoney: HOW IS NO ONE ELSE NOTICING THIS 

Orangedae: They’re close what about it 

Softboipcy: It’s cute 

BaekHoney: I swear to god you are doing this to mess with me 

Orangedae: I mean you kinda deserve it 

Orangedae: This is probably just karma 

BaekHoney: You might have a point 

BaekHoney: But I’m still right 

Junbunny: I think the apple was cute 

Softboipcy: It was adorable 

Sehunnie94: Thank you


	8. S I M P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: All Canadians keep maple syrup in their basement (if they have basements) because it's the law and also in case of emergency syrup needs. (this is only sorta a joke)

“Myeonnie?” Sehun says trying to wake up his boyfriend. 

“Shh not before the alarm” Junmyeon mumbles sleepily. 

“But it’s your birthday” Sehun says, nudging him “I made you breakfast.”

“Pancake cake?” Junmyeon asks, opening one eye. 

“Yes” Sehun laughs “And Jongdae got really mad last time when he found out I didn’t use real maple syrup, so I brought some for your birthday. Well, Jongdae actually sent it, it’s one of his gifts.”

“I’m excited to try maple syrup from Canada” Junmyeon smiles, sitting up in bed and Sehun places the tray of food on Junmyeon’s lap. 

“Straight from Jongdae’s basement to you” Sehun chuckles “Sucks your birthday is a weekday. I still think you should have taken the day off.”

“I want to take time off but I’ll wait till you can” Junmyeon smiles, taking his first bite of breakfast “That way we can go on a trip or something.”

“That won’t be for a little while” Sehun smiles, sitting on Junmyeon’s bed “I’m still trying to show the company I’m a dedicated employee.”

“I’m sure they already know that” Junmyeon smiles “The group chat has been real quiet recently so I’m going to guess they have a whole thing planned for my birthday.”

“Maybe” Sehun smiles “I’ll be picking you up from work today.”

“Our shifts end at the same time, how are you going to do that?” Junmyeon smirks “I thought you were a dedicated employee.”

“I can make an exception” Sehun smirks, leaning closer to Junmyeon. 

“Really?” Junmyeon smiles back at him. 

“Just once” Sehun says before kissing Junmyeon for a few seconds before their alarm goes off and he pulls way “Well happy birthday.”

Sehun steps away from Junmyeon and opens the closet to pull out his sport’s coat and put it on. 

“Since when are you keeping your stuff in my closet?” Junmyeon says, continuing to eat. 

“I mean I spend enough time in here” Sehun laughs “Alright hurry we’re going to be late for work.”

“The alarm just went off!” Junmyeon protests eating another bite of pancake cake. 

~=+•+=~

“I’ll admit recreating your birthday was a good idea” Junmyeon smiles wrapping his arms around Sehun “Except this time it is a date.”

“Not going to lie I pretended it was during my birthday” Sehun smiles looking at Junmyeon. 

The way his face is illuminated by the street lights and by the Eiffel tower looks so beautiful. The warm light highlights his cheekbones and makes his eyes sparkle in the darkness. It’s breathtaking. 

“Want to know a secret?” Junmyeon whispers. 

“What?” Sehun asks. 

“So did I” Junmyeon smiles before kissing Sehun passionately. 

They don’t kiss for too long because after all, they are in public and though Paris isn’t known for tame displays of affection, they are mindful of their surroundings. 

“Ready to go home and finish that Red Velvet concert?” Sehun asks. 

“No” Junmyeon pouts “I want to stay in Paris.”

“Why? It’s already pretty late” Sehun responds. 

“Because Eiffel for you” Junmyeon smiles and Sehun immediately lets go of him, the moment shattered. 

“Oh my God even for you that was bad” Sehun says while laughing a bit “You know that’s not even how it’s pronounced!”

“It is in English” Junmyeon frowns “That was a smart joke!”

“Ok sure” Sehun says putting a hand on Junmyeon’s face “But you do want to cuddle while watching Red Velvet don’t you?”

“Yes” Junmyeon smiles. 

“Ok great let’s go” 

[Group chat: JUN BDAY]

11:47pm 22 May 2020

Softboipcy: How was Sehun and Junmyeon in Paris 2.0?

Junbunny: Perfect thank you

Orangedae: For the record it was my idea 

Sehunnie94: That’s true it was 

BaekHoney: I suggested the restaurant though!

BaekHoney: Now that you’re a couple I knew I had to make sure you guys ate somewhere romantic 

Sehunnie94: We aren’t a couple 

Sehunnie94: But it was very nice thank you

BaekHoney: Why is Jun never denying you’re a couple 

BaekHoney: It’s always just Sehun 

BaekHoney: 👀

Orangedae: Jun did you like the maple syrup?

BaekHoney: Oh we’re ignoring me?

Orangedae: Yes 

Junbunny: It was great 

Junbunny: All of your gifts were lovely 

Junbunny: Sehun got me two gifts :( he’s spoiling me 

Sehunnie94: What are you talking about I only got you one

Softboipcy: Sehun wouldn’t tell us what he gave you

Junbunny: He got me a Louis Vuitton coat!

Sehunnie94: Oh that 

Sehunnie94: I bought that when I moved here

Junbunny: Yes but you said it was my birthday present 

Orangedae: What was the other gift?

Sehunnie94: That’s a secret

Junbunny: He did anything I wanted all day

BaekHoney: Aw simp

Sehunnie94: Say that again Baek

BaekHoney: S I M P

NiniBear: What’s a simp 

NiniBear: Also I know I’m late but Happy Birthday Junmyeonnie!!!

BaekHoney: A simp is Sehun

Junbunny: Thank you Jonginnie! You’re not late, it's still technically my birthday for another minute!

Softboipcy: A simp is someone who will do anything to please the person they like. 

Ninibear: Ohhh Sehun’s not a simp

Sehunnie94: HA TAKE THAT BAEK

BaekHoney: Jongin is young, he knows nothing

Ninibear: I'm only a year younger...

Orangedae: I’m just happy Junmyeon had a nice day

Junbunny: I really did 

Junbunny: It was perfect and we got to finish the concert!

Sehunnie94: They were so small 

Sehunnie94: Very cute 

BaekHoney: Junmyeon deserves the best day

Softboipcy: He does 

Junbunny: Awww guys 

Junbunny: It was the best day, thank you

~=+•+=~

“Sehun?” Sehun’s manager, Sana, says in her naturally soft voice. 

Despite Sana’s soft appearance and voice Sehun knows she can be very serious when she needs to be. She’s been nothing but helpful and nice to Sehun but he’s also made sure to do a great job and not get on her bad side. 

“Yes” Sehun says, turning to face her. 

“I have a meeting at 3 I think you should come to” Sana explains “It’s in room 412.”

“I’ll be there” Sehun nods “Will I need to take notes for you?”

“There may be something you’ll want to take note of” Sana smiles “but for now I need you to help out in the basement, they’re setting up something I can’t remember.”

“Ok” Sehun agrees with a smile. 

Everyone acts like interns are unpaid servants or something and they might be often, but that’s not the case here. Sure, he does a lot of work not many people would like to do but he doesn’t just get coffee and things. He gets to see first hand every part of the company, well not everything but the main parts. He doesn’t get to do much actively but he’s learning and the other employees do actually explain what they’re doing and why. It’s like school really, almost like the first year of college when he was taking plenty of different things to figure out which classes he liked best. 

Until 3 pm Sehun finds himself doing anything and everything asked of him, it’s tiring but he’s mostly focused on that meeting. Sehun isn’t usually invited to meetings with Sana, only meetings for him and the other interns. Maybe they’ll be announcing the new fashion line or advertising plans, whatever it is Sehun is excited to find out. 

“Come on Sehun” Sana says, walking towards him “Let’s go to that meeting.”

“O-oh” Sehun says looking away from the files he was organizing, they have almost 15 minutes before the meeting so he didn’t realize they would leave so soon when it’s a 30-second walk. 

“Sorry I didn’t give you any details earlier, I didn’t want you distracted from your work.” Sana says as she passes Sehun walking towards the board room “All the managers were asked to pick one of their employees for this project. I picked you.”

“What project?” Sehun asks, catching up to Sana. 

“Think of it like a way for you to get noticed in the company” Sana says, not really explaining “You do well with this and you could get promoted.”

Sana pauses in front of the door of the board room to look at Sehun in the eyes. 

“Don’t mess this up for me. I have a bet with Tzuyu that you’ll place higher than her little employee.” Sana says seriously before bursting into a bright smile “Just do your best, I picked you for a reason. No way you won’t be in the top 3.”

“Top 3 what?” Sehun says, not understanding. 

“You’ll see” Sana smiles before ushering Sehun into the empty room.

Sehun sits beside Sana feeling a little nervous, he didn’t know this meeting was going to be about him. He’s only been in the company for just over a month, he’s still just getting a feel for how people work. After a couple of minutes, more and more people enter the room. No one Sehun recognizes which is weird because he knows all the other interns they spent their first day together and they are the only interns in the building for now. 

“You’re late Tzuyu” Sana says with a little snark. 

“There’s still a minute before it starts” Tzuyu replies with a glare that makes Sehun a little uncomfortable, no wonder she’s in management, Sehun can’t imagine someone disobeying her “Not everyone is a good two-shoes, some of us have better things to do than wait around for a meeting.”

“All I’m hearing is that you aren’t dedicated” Sana says, crossing her arms “I hope you aren’t teaching that to poor little Chaeyoungie.”

“Chaeyoung is a very talented designer and will most certainly take first place.” Tzuyu says sitting beside Sana. 

“Wait she’s a designer?” Sehun says surprised. 

“In-training” Sana whispers “And don’t worry about titles, trust me you’ll do well.”

“Sehun, really just because you’re just an intern doesn’t mean anything, just means you’re undiscovered talent” Tzuyu says softly to Sehun “If you do anything short of perfect blame Sana.”

“Same goes for you Chaeyoung” Sana says, looking straight at Tzuyu.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Chaeyoung asks Sehun, leaning forward to avoid being blocked by Tzuyu. 

“No, I was hoping you knew” Sehun replies. 

“You’ll both find out soon.” Sana dismisses. 

Within a few minutes, the presentation starts and Sehun isn’t reassured at all. The project is sort of like a contest really, everyone has to design an outfit from scratch inspired by the beach. Their designs wouldn’t be included in any line or anything but it’s a way to see what they are capable of doing. They are offering to fly them all to either Miami or LA to help inspire them. It sounds incredible but everyone else has more experience and probably knows what the company is expecting of them while Sehun has no idea. 

[Group chat: Comeback???]

7:34pm 29 May 2020

Softboipcy: Guys???

Softboipcy: OT5 Red velvet comeback??

Orangedae: Not confirmed yet

Orangedae: Honestly with the seulrene unit I don’t think they’ll do that for a little while

Softboipcy: :( it’s been like 6 months 

BaekHoney: At least they aren’t like blackpink 

Sehunnie94: Yikes 

BaekHoney: They need to break out of the YG basement 

Orangedae: At least they get time to chill 

Softboipcy: True 

Orangedae: Like someone else I know 

Orangedae: How are you getting a vacation after like 2 months of interning 

Sehunnie94: It’s not really a vacation I have to work the whole time 

Orangedae: I still can’t believe you get to go to LA

Sehunnie94: Neither can I 

Softboipcy: They made a good choice 

Orangedae: Aren’t there beaches in France though 

Sehunnie94: I think they like sending people on trips 

Junbunny: Who doesn’t 

BaekHoney: Can someone explain why Jun is going with Sehun though

Sehunnie94: He was going to take time off anyway

Junbunny: 2 weeks paid vacation 

BaekHoney: Shouldn’t you save that up for like idk your honeymoon

BaekHoney: Unless...

Junbunny: I get 2 weeks every year

Junbunny: I’m not getting married this year

BaekHoney: Maybe you’re already married 

Sehunnie94: Are you saying we’d get married and not invite you

BaekHoney: AH HA 

BaekHoney: I NEVER SAID HE’D MARRY YOU

Orangedae: You’ve been saying it for weeks Baekhyun 

BaekHoney: But I didn’t /this/ time

Sehunnie94: Not inviting Baekhyun seems more realistic than I thought

Orangedae: Agreed

BaekHoney: I already got the invite Dae you can’t unmail it

Orangedae: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

BaekHoney: Why is everyone always teaming up against me 

BaekHoney: @NiniBear take my side

NiniBear: Your posts have been a little weird Sehun

NiniBear: Even for you 

BaekHoney: SEEEEE

Orangedae: The only that got me is that post Junmyeon took with Sehun 

Junbunny: I took one with Baekhyun too 

Orangedae: True nvm 

Orangedae: Sorry Baek I tried 

Sehunnie94: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBpnkHmLkHH/) from @Sehunnie94}

Sehunnie94: There you go Baek more of the content you want ;)

BaekHoney: I’m so confused 

“Sehun stop antagonizing Baekhyun and start packing” Junmyeon says before putting a t-shirt on. 

“But it’s fun” Sehun pouts. 

“And I’m sure you’ll continue to do that when we get to LA won’t you?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes before pulling his suitcase out of the closet. 

“We have a date planned on a boat and you don’t want to post about?” Sehun asks “It’s our first trip together, I’d post about it even if we weren’t dating.”

“I want to post a couple things but I prefer keeping my pictures of you to myself.” Junmyeon says unzipping the suitcase. 

“You have pictures of me?” Sehun smiles getting off the bed. 

“Maybe” Junmyeon smirks while he reaches into the closet to take out Sehun’s suitcase “Now pack.”

“But I love you” Sehun pouts with his cutest face.

“Stop saying I love you to get out of things” Junmyeon says with a straight face. 

“It worked for the dishes” Sehun continues to pout. 

“I’m not packing for you” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

“Worth a try” Sehun smiles before taking the suitcase.


	9. Chanraffe

“You know when you said we’d go to the beach this wasn’t what I was expecting” Junmyeon says putting sunscreen on his shoulders. 

“You can swim but I do need to work” Sehun says, holding his pencil and sketch pad. 

“So what should I do?” Junmyeon asks trying to look cute but Sehun isn’t even looking up from the sketch pad. 

“Swim?” Sehun suggests “I’ll join you, I just have an idea right now.”

“Maybe I could help you?” Junmyeon suggests pushing Sehun’s sketch pad down slightly “I could model right? And I’m on the beach so it would inspire you right?”

“We can try” Sehun laughs, he can’t wait to see this. 

Junmyeon starts doing a bunch of random poses, some even with some “props” which is just a bottle of sunscreen and a towel. It makes Sehun laugh more than anything else but Sehun does end up with a simple sketch that he’s happy with. 

The rest of the day they play around on the beach like when they were younger. By lunchtime, they go find a nearby diner and they both get some fries and a burger. Junmyeon briefly complains about losing his abs but Sehun shuts him up by sticking a fry in his mouth. 

“You should stay well-fed.” Sehun smiles “Who cares about abs?”

“Me” Junmyeon laughs eating the fry “and that’s easy for you to say you never gain weight.”

“Have you been checking me out?” Sehun flirts. 

“Says you” Junmyeon laughs “How many shirtless pictures of me do you have? And yet you say you don’t care about abs.”

“I like them but I wouldn’t mind if they disappeared too” Sehun says while eating a fry “I just like you.”

“Like me?” Junmyeon smirks “I thought you loved me.”

“I can like you and love you” Sehun laughs, taking a bite of his burger. 

“I was thinking we could go on a yacht ride after this” Sehun suggests still smiling “I saw some signs for it and maybe it could inspire me, who knows?”

“You just want to feel fancy” Junmyeon says, biting into his burger. 

“Well yeah” Sehun laughs. 

[Group chat: Seulrene is coming]

5:33pm 31 May 2020

Orangedae: {sent [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1be3l3JvPk/) from @Junbunny}

Orangedae: Aww looks like your having fun on your vacation 

Sehunnie94: Thank you I will take credit for that picture, I took it

Junbunny: And I’ll take credit for being handsome

BaekHoney: I have a question

BaekHoney: {sent [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/swKmHlrkFg/) from @Sehunnie94}

BaekHoney: What does “vacance” mean?

Junbunny: Vacation

BaekHoney: Damn I was hoping it honeymoon or fiance 

Sehunnie94: Fiancé is literally a french word and honeymoon is lune de miel

Junbunny: I’m so proud Sehunnie’s french is getting so good

Sehunnie94: It’s really not I hate speaking at work I feel like no understands half the things I say

Junbunny: Yeah the accent is tricky 

Softboipcy: Are you guys not in the same room right now?

Sehunnie94: Nah I’m on the beach, I still have some sketches to draw

Sehunnie94: Myeonnie is getting us some food. 

Junbunny: I thought they would be less strict about the no shirt no service thing in LA but nope

Junbunny: I’m having a hard time finding a place that will sell me some food other than ice cream and burgers

Sehunnie94: What’s wrong with burgers?

Junbunny: We had them for lunch yesterday?

Sehunnie94: and?

Sehunnie94: Whatever just come back to the beach and I’ll give you my shirt

Junbunny: Really?

Sehunnie94: What are boyfriends for?

Orangedae: Boyfriends?

Sehunnie94: Ah this isn’t our private chat is it?

Softboipcy: Nope

BaekHoney: I FUCKING KNEW IT 

Orangedae: I mean I kind of figured

BaekHoney: WHAT THE FUCK DAE YOU SAID I WAS INSANE

Orangedae: I wasn’t sure but I knew Jun had a crush so I didn’t want to say it if it wasn’t true

Softboipcy: And I knew about Sehunnie’s crush but I didn’t want to intrude

BaekHoney: WHAT NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING

Sehunnie94: Pranked 

BaekHoney: Watch it Sehun I don’t need a passport to come beat your ass anymore 

BaekHoney: but I guess that’s Jun’s job now isn’t it ;)

Sehunnie94: Blocked

Junbunny: Good news I found a decent hot dog stand

Junbunny: ah so we’re not hiding it anymore...

Orangedae: Well congrats guys I’m really happy for both of you 

Junbunny: Thanks 🥰

Sehunnie94: Bring me my food I’m hungry :(

Junbunny: Ok bye guys I have to feed the fashion designer

Sehunnie94: I’m not a designer!! I’m an intern!! Stop hyping me up

Junbunny: but you deserve it

Softboipcy: Y’all are cute 

BaekHoney: And I was right, no one forget the day I was write

Orangedae: *right

BaekHoney: FUCK 

[Orangedae changed the chat name: Baekhyun was WRITE]

BaekHoney: Please change the title

Orangedae: No I want that immortalized

BaekHoney: What if I give you a true fact that’s so good you have no choice but to change it

BaekHoney: The tallest giraffe is taller than any other giraffe

Softboipcy: I thought that was a joke about me for a sec 

Orangedae: You’re a giraffe 

Orangedae: Nailed it 

Softboipcy: Thats not how jokes work 

Orangedae: It’s observational humour you wouldn’t get it 

Junbunny: Park Chanraffe

Orangedae: That wasn’t even good 

Orangedae: Mine was better 

Softboipcy: Sehun why are you dating him 

Orangedae: Seriously

Sehunnie94: Hes hot and smart and sweet 

BaekHoney: He has a point 

Junbunny: Sehunnie laughs at my jokes 

Orangedae: How???

Sehunnie94: Idk man it’s love I think

Softboipcy: Aww thats cute 🥺

BaekHoney: Love really is blind deaf and dumb 

Junbunny: Hey 

~=+•+=~

Sehun and Junmyeon watch as the sky gets painted with brilliant shades of orange, pink and purple. They walk hand and hand down the street until they get to their hotel. They get in the elevator together before Junmyeon speaks. 

“Did the sunset inspire you like you’d hoped?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Seeing it on the beach is definitely different than what I’ve seen in the past.” Sehun nods “It helps a bit.”

“I hope you’ll be done soon” Junmyeon says, squeezing Sehun’s hand lightly. 

“It’s just a lot of details and everything has to be perfect” Sehun explains “So it’ll probably be a while.”

“I was just hoping we could meet my parents” Junmyeon suggests “You know while we’re in California since they live in San Diego.”

“Well I’m pretty busy during the day, you could definitely go see them” Sehun nods. 

“I meant us” Junmyeon says, holding their hands up to hint at what he means. 

“Oh like us, like me and meeting your parents?” Sehun asks nervously. 

“You’ve met them before” Junmyeon laughs a bit.

“Yeah but not as” Sehun pauses before smiling looking at the wide smile across Junmyeon’s face “your boyfriend. Are you even out to them?”

“Good point” Junmyeon nods “I should let them know.”

“Wait you actually haven’t come out to your parents yet?” Sehun asks seriously. 

“I figured I’d let them know if it ever became important and I’ve never had a boyfriend before” Junmyeon explains “or even been on a date with a guy.”

“They’re good people” Sehun says, feeling a bit scared for Junmyeon even though Junmyeon himself is perfectly calm “They’ll accept you.”

“Well yeah” Junmyeon laughs as if it doesn’t matter “They went to pride with us in high school remember?”

“Oh right” Sehun says remembering the parade although most of his thoughts at the time were about Junmyeon in the sleeveless shirt he was wearing and how nice it was to see him with a pride flag in his hand. 

“So you’ll think about meeting them?” Junmyeon asks hopefully. 

“Uhh” Sehun says fidgeting “I have a lot of work to do and the deadline is just a week away.”

“Just think about it, ok?” Junmyeon says softly before pecking Sehun lightly on the lips “San Diego is on the beach too, you might find the new scenery inspirational.”

“That’s true...” Sehun nods still unsure but he’s interrupted when the elevator doors open. 

The couple walks towards their room together before Sehun inevitably takes out his sketchbook to stare at his design the way he does anytime they aren’t doing anything. 

“I was going to call my parents” Junmyeon says, holding out his phone “Would you mind being on the call?”

“Oh” Sehun says putting down his sketchpad “Yeah of course.”

Junmyeon dials his parent’s home phone number and puts it on speaker. After a few rings, his mom picks up. 

“Junmyeon?” His mom answers. 

“Hey mom!” Junmyeon replies “You’re on speakerphone, is that ok?”

“Sure” His mom answers happily “Is Sehun there with you?”

“Yeah I’m here” Sehun says out loud. 

“Oh that’s great!” His mom answers “Sehun honey I haven’t talked to you since Junmyeon’s graduation but I heard you ended up moving in with Junmyeon in France! That’s great, good for you. And also congratulations on being picked for the business trip/competition thing!”

“Thank you” Sehun smiles, Junmyeon’s mom is just as nice as he remembers. 

“Not that it’s not great to hear from you but why are you calling?” She asks. 

“Since I’m on vacation in California, I figured I’d come see you” Junmyeon answers. 

“Of course you would” She laughs “I would be a bit angry if you didn’t come to visit. Are you bringing Sehun?”

“He’s very busy with his work” Junmyeon answers quickly before Sehun has a chance to “So it’ll probably just be me.”

Sehun feels his heart sink a bit, Junmyeon’s mom sounds excited to see him but he is really busy and a 2-hour drive both ways is quite time-consuming. 

“Maybe we could come see you?” His mom suggests “Where are you staying?”

“The Redondo Beach Hotel” Junmyeon answers “Room 405, I’ll text you the address.”

“You’re sharing a room?” His mom asks. 

“Well-” Sehun steps in a little nervous. 

“Yes we are” Junmyeon answers “because Sehun is my boyfriend.”

Sehun stiffens a bit, not expecting Junmyeon to say it so quickly. 

“Oh?” His mom says and Sehun’s heart race skyrockets “That’s great honey! You finally found someone you really like.”

“Yes, I have” Junmyeon smiles looking at Sehun and Sehun starts feeling a little better.


	10. Dammit Chanyeol

[Group chat: Baekhyun was WRITE]

1:23am 7 June 2020

BaekHoney: @sehunnie94 show us your designs!!

Sehunnie94: No theyre top secret now shhh I’m working 

Junbunny: They are very good though 

Junbunny: When you see them you’ll love them 

Sehunnie94: Myeonnie stop you’re embarrassing me

BaekHoney: I thought you were working?

Sehunnie94: Yes no going back to working

Orangedae: He’s not working too much right?

Orangedae: Y’all are still having a romantic vacation right?

Junbunny: It is a business trip for Sehun though

Junbunny: So he’d pretty busy 

Junbunny: But we did watch the sunset together 

BaekHoney: Wouldn’t sex on the beach be inspirational 

Junbunny: All in vow of banning Baekhyun say aye

BaekHoney: Aw no not you too 

Softboipcy: You’re kinda asking for it though

BaekHoney: Fine I’ll stop 

Sehunnie94: But do we believe you? 

Orangedae: No 

Softboipcy: No 

Junbunny: No 

NiniBear: No 

Sehunnie94: Even Nini appeared to say no! 

BaekHoney: :(

Softboipcy: it’s fine Baekhyun we like you the way you are

BaekHoney: :) 

Junbunny: Just don’t mention my sex life again 

BaekHoney: That kind implies you did do it????

Sehunnie94: Anyway gtg it’s late we need to sleep

BaekHoney: I was going to make another joke but I don’t want to be banned so 

BaekHoney: Gn guys 

Junbunny: Gn 

[Private chat: Softboipcy]

3:49am 7 June 2020

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol I need your advice

Softboipcy: I thought you went to sleep

Sehunnie94: Jun is asleep 

Sehunnie94: But I can’t 

Softboipcy: Jetlag?

Sehunnie94: No I’ve just been thinking 

Sehunnie94: Junmyeon wants me to go meet his parents 

Sehunnie94: And like I’d have to take a whole day off probably 

Sehunnie94: I don’t know if I can do that

Softboipcy: You could work in the car though right?

Softboipcy: It wouldn't be the /whole/ day

Softboipcy: Plus you said you had all your ideas done and you were just working out details

Sehunnie94: Details are so important though 

Sehunnie94: They can change everything 

Softboipcy: I have a feeling this isn’t about you taking time off from your designs 

Sehunnie94: wdym

Softboipcy: You’re meeting Junmyeon’s parents right?

Softboipcy: It’s big step 

Softboipcy: Especially since you know Jun has never brought someone home before 

Sehunnie94: I guess you’re right 

Sehunnie94: It’s just 

Sehunnie94: A lot of pressure?

Sehunnie94: There’s the pressure from my work and needing to do well and the deadline and everything. And then there’s Jun and his parents and our relationship and it’s more serious than I’ve ever had before. I mean, I love him and I’ve never loved any of my other boyfriends before. Well I mean I’ve loved Junmyeon for a lot longer than he’s been my boyfriend but still I don’t know. It’s a lot. 

Softboipcy: Sounds like you needed to vent 

Sehunnie94: Yeah 

Sehunnie94: I feel a bit better now 

Softboipcy: You’ve never loved anyone else?

Sehunnie94: No and I love Jun so much. I don’t want to mess this up 

Softboipcy: I think you need to show him that

Softboipcy: He’s taking the step to ask you to meet his parents

Softboipcy: I think you need to show that you’re willing to take a step too

Sehunnie94: You’re probably right... but it’s still just /a lot/ 

Softboipcy: You have been working a lot though right?

Softboipcy: I think you deserve to spend some time with Jun

Softboipcy: He deserves it too 

Sehunnie94: I have been ignoring him a lot 

Sehunnie94: God I’ve been an awful boyfriend

Softboipcy: Hey don’t say that 

Softboipcy: You’re on a business trip, you’re supposed to do work 

Softboipcy: Like you said you’re under a lot of pressure

Softboipcy: Just remember to give some time to Junmyeon too 

Sehunnie94: I’ll try

Softboiypcy: Good now sleep!

~=+•+=~

“You’ve been working on that design for a while, don’t you think it’s time for a break?” Junmyeon asks sitting on the bed next to Sehun. 

“No” Sehun responds, curtly “I’m just working out the details.”

“You said that 6 hours ago” Junmyeon sighs. 

“6 hours?” Sehun says looking up from his sketchbook to check the clock before he sees the sky is now pitch black “Oh shit.”

“We still have time to go out for dinner if you want.” Junmyeon suggests “Or we could get room service.”

“Room service sounds cozy” Sehun says, putting down his sketch pad. 

“I’ll order it” Junmyeon smiles. 

After they’ve picked out their way overpriced food and giant sundae, Junmyeon calls room service up and they wait for their meals. 

“I’m sorry I’m spending so much time working” Sehun says quickly as they wait. 

“It’s fine, we still do some things together” Junmyeon says, putting on a smile “and I know this is a work trip for you. It’s just a little hard because all I want is to spend time with you.”

“I know, I’m sorry” Sehun looks down “this is just really important to me and I want to make it perfect. It’s my first chance to prove I’m worth something to the company. It could set up the rest of my career.”

“You’ll do amazing Sehun” Junmyeon says softly “You weren’t chosen for nothing.”

“I hope so” Sehun smiles. 

There’s a knock on the door and Junmyeon gets up to grab their food and sundae. They end up sharing the sundae before they eat their meal to avoid it melting and Junmyeon makes a dumb dad joke about eating dessert before dinner. 

The food is really good, nowhere near worth the price but it is tasty and when is room service not overpriced anyway?

“I don’t want to pressure you but have you thought about going to see my parents?” Junmyeon says, still finishing up his meal “They aren’t busy tomorrow so I was thinking of seeing them.”

“Maybe” Sehun says before seeing the disappointment in Junmyeon’s face “Yes. I mean yes, I will tomorrow sounds great.”

“Thanks” Junmyeon says softly. 

[Group chat: Baekhyun was WRITE]

9:23am 12 June 2020

Orangedae: Wendy needs a finalized setlist!!

Orangedae: Help me pick, as lovely as my fiancee is, she knows nothing about Wendy

BaekHoney: If she doesn’t sing What If Love I’m suing 

Orangedae: Ok agreed I’m adding it 

Sehunnie94: Maybe Written in the Stars? 

Orangedae: But that’s a duet

Softboipcy: Well

Softboipcy: Maybe um Kyungsoo could sing it with her?

BaekHoney: Ok good idea

BaekHoney: One thing though 

BaekHoney: Who the hell is Kyungsoo?

Sehunnie94: Chanyeol’s date

Softboipcy: He sings covers on youtube 

Softboipcy: I think I could convince him to sing it 

Orangedae: Where is Jun I need his opinion 

Orangedae: He loves cheesy love songs 

Sehunnie94: You’re calling him cheesy?? You're pretty cheesy Dae

Sehunnie94: And he’s buying me a gift since we’re leaving tomorrow

Orangedae: He’s buying you a gift?

Sehunnie94: We’re doing a thing where we buy each other souvenirs but we won’t see them till we get home. It’s a surprise thing. 

Orangedae: See cheesy, I need his opinion 

BaekHoney: Light Me Up? Solo version?

Orangedae: Ooo that one is good too...

BaekHoney: Make sure she sings her special bi version 

Orangedae: Aw that’s true that version is cuter 

Sehunnie94: How many songs do you need

Orangedae: 3

Softboipcy: Kyungsoo says he’ll sing the duet if Wendy wants to

Orangedae: If you can get him to sing part of the song and record it, I can send it to Wendy to see if she’s ok with it 

Softboipcy: Ok!! I’ll ask

Junbunny: We switched it’s his turn to go buy me something 

Junbunny: My Day is Full of You would be another really great one

Junbunny: It’s a duet too though 

Orangedae: Oh true!! That one just came out a few months ago right?

Softboipcy: Kyungsoo doesn’t really rap...

BaekHoney: Get a new boyfriend who can rap

Softboipcy: You get a S/O and then we can talk 

BaekHoney: Am I the last single one?

BaekHoney: Dammit Chanyeol 

Junbunny: Jonginnie is still single 

BaekHoney: Oh true 

BaekHoney: Whatever single is fun 

BaekHoney: I can hook up with Jongdae’s brother and none of you can so ha 

BaekHoney: Or one of the bridesmaids 

Orangedae: Please don’t do that

BaekHoney: Fine then I’ll just bring a really good date

Softboipcy: Good plan

Junbunny: “I can only see you” would also work 

Junbunny: I’m sure Wendy can sing Seulgi’s parts 

Orangedae: Oooo that one is good 

Orangedae: See I knew Jun would be good at this 

Junbunny: Thank you 🥰

Orangedae: But now I have too many songs 

BaekHoney: I’d just let Wendy pick 

BaekHoney: She knows her strengths best

Orangedae: True 

Orangedae: Thanks Baek 

Orangedae: Thanks a lot actually, without you I wouldn’t have Wendy sing at my wedding and that’s literally a dream come true so 

Orangedae: Thank you so much 

BaekHoney: I do what I can 

Orangedae: You do a lot 

BaekHoney: Ok see I didn’t come here to get attacked

Softboipcy: With love?

BaekHoney: I was not prepared 

BaekHoney: Time to switch the subject

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSnWKH9ghDV/) from @Sehunnie94}

BaekHoney: I thought you said your hotel didn’t have a pool 

Junbunny: It doesn’t, that was at my parent’s condo 

BaekHoney: Oh?

Junbunny: They wouldn’t stop trying to feed him 

Junbunny: They really like him though 

BaekHoney: Ok you are all too cute

Softboipcy: That’s true 

BaekHoney: {sent  [ a video ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBwHWXKBiCn/) from @BaekHoney}

BaekHoney: That is how I feel 

Softboipcy: What mood is that?

BaekHoney:  ˢᵒᶠᵗ

Junbunny: How did you write in tiny 

BaekHoney: ᴵ ʷⁱˡˡ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ʳᵉᵛᵉᵃˡ ᵐʸ ᵗʳⁱᶜᵏˢ

Softboipcy: He’s using igfont.io, it’s one of the options 

BaekHoney: ᴰᵃᵐᵐⁱᵗ ᶜʰᵃⁿʸᵉᵒˡ 

~=+•+=~

“When will they call me?” Sehun says, pacing around the living room. 

“Maybe they’ll have a meeting tomorrow” Junmyeon suggests. 

“When we submitted our portfolios at work today, they said they would look over them and call tonight” Sehun says even though he already told Junmyeon. 

“Well stressing about it isn’t going to make it happen faster” Junmyeon says getting up to wrap Sehun up in a back hug “Maybe we should do something to get your mind off of it until they call.”

“Like what?” Sehun smiles and enjoys the comfort from his boyfriend “I’ll need to hear the call and be able to answer it when they call.”

“We never opened our souvenirs.” Junmyeon points out. 

“Oh my God you’re right how did we forget those!” Sehun says excitedly. 

Sehun runs up to Junmyeon’s room where he left his suitcase, he still hasn’t unpacked and grabs the little (slightly crumpled) gift bag with the souvenir in it. When he gets back downstairs Junmyeon is in the living room with a wrapped gift box. 

“Open yours first” Junmyeon says handing Sehun the box as he sits on the couch beside Junmyeon. 

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to be cheesy?” Sehun smiles trying to undo the bow to open the gift. 

“I mean it was a souvenir shop, there's not a whole lot of non-cheesy stuff.” Junmyeon smiles “It’s not really my fault.”

Sehun laughs a bit before opening the box. Inside he sees a gold statue that looks a lot like an Oscar award but it's obviously a cheaper version. He takes it out of the box to read the inscription. 

“Best boyfriend?” Sehun smiles reading it. 

“Congratulations!” Junmyeon laughs. 

“Maybe we should share this award” Sehun laughs. 

“Oh?” Junmyeon smiles “does that mean you’re as cheesy as me?”

“Only with you though" Sehun smiles "You bring it out in me."

“I have to say I'm a bit proud” Junmyeon smiles before looking at what Sehun is holding “what's in the bag?”

“Oh here” Sehun says, handing the bag. 

Junmyeon opens up the bag and pulls out a black beanie. 

“I mean I love beanies but how is this a souvenir?” Junmyeon. 

“Look” Sehun points to the small little gorilla face and logo “It’s from the San Diego Zoo.”

“From when we went with my parents?” Junmyeon asks “but that was way before we decided to buy each other souvenirs.”

“Yeah, but I thought of it before that” Sehun smiles shyly “I thought you’d like it and it was kind of a special day so.”

“What did you buy in the souvenir shop then?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Oh, candy” Sehun answers “but I ate it.”

“Well thank you for this. I love it” Junmyeon smiles. 

“Good but I will steal it sometimes” Sehun says seriously. 

“I figured” Junmyeon laughs. 

Sehun’s cell phone rings and Sehun looks at it calmly before he realizes what it is. His heart rate skyrockets and he answers the phone. After a very and concise conversation, the call ends and Sehun turns to Junmyeon to tell him the news. 

“I won, second place but I still won!” Sehun smiles and Junmyeon quickly wraps him in his arms “I’m getting a bonus and I’ve been promoted to junior-assistant designer!” 

“I knew you would” Junmyeon whispers happily pulling out of the hug “Now let’s open the champagne!”

“Champagne?” Sehun asks. 

“I bought some when we got home” Junmyeon says before quickly running to the kitchen to grab it and running back into the living room “To use to celebrate when you won or I guess as a consolation prize if you didn’t but I knew you would.”

“This champagne?” Sehun asks taking the pink bottle “was this all they had? Raspberry?”

“No, but this is the champagne you drank before drunkenly confessing for the first time.” Junmyeon smiles “Thought it was sort of special.”

“It’s perfect” Sehun says before kissing Junmyeon passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the tiny font doesn't work for some people Baekhyun said 
> 
> 1\. soft
> 
> 2\. I will never reveal my tricks 
> 
> 3\. Dammit it Chanyeol
> 
> Also I will probably write an epilogue so ;)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I just really wanted to write Jongdae's wedding.

“Where’s my jacket?” Jongdae asks, panicking. 

“On the hook” Chanyeol smiles handing Jongdae the suit jacket that’s still in its plastic protector “Here you go.”

“I’ve never seen him so nervous” Sehun laughs “Well technically this is the first time I’m seeing him at all.”

“Sorry again about our flight being delayed Jongdae. All the flights from Paris to Hawaii were grounded due to the weather.” Junmyeon says leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder “I still can’t believe we missed the bachelor party.”

“It wasn’t your fault” Jongdae smiles putting on his jacket “Although if you had been there maybe you could have saved me from the gay strip club these idiots brought me to.”

“Hey! Showing you hot guys was the logical choice for your bachelor party, you’ll see a pretty girl for the rest of your life.” Baekhyun defends. 

“You think I would have saved you from that?” Sehun laughs. 

“Honestly I think I would have gone along with it too” Junmyeon smiles. 

“I need better groom’s men” Jongdae sighs “Where are Jongin and Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo is with Wendy and I don’t know where Jongin is” Sehun answers. 

“Jongin is your plus one” Baekhyun laughs “It’s your job to babysit him.”

“He’s older than me!” Sehun protests. 

“I’m pretty sure Jongin is just sitting with all the other guests” Junmyeon still wrapped around Sehun. 

“Ok, so we’re all ready then?” Jongdae asks nervously. 

“Yup” Chanyeol “Chill dude, everything is going to be fine. Let’s all get in position and wait for your wife to walk down the aisle.”

“She’s not my wife yet” Jongdae smiles thinking about her. 

“Right ok but she will be in an hour” Chanyeol responds smiling. 

Despite the groom’s nervousness, the wedding ceremony goes perfectly. Just before everyone leaves to go to the reception, Wendy and Kyungsoo sing Written in the Stars together and it’s the most amazing way they could have ended the ceremony. 

The reception starts out rather professional, first Wendy sings her second song (Light Me Up) for the happy couple and Jongdae does his very best not to cry (and fails a bit). Then they move onto speeches from the wedding party and family members. Baekhyun was warned not to say anything too embarrassing and he does keep it to a minimum although he makes everyone laugh at least 3 times in his short little speech. 

After the speeches are concluded, dinner is served and everyone starts eating. 

The food is really delicious and Sehun wonders how much this wedding must have cost. Everyone at the head table (Jongin and Kyungsoo included) have a pleasant dinner conversation. The groom’s side is not that well acquainted with the wife’s side so they all go through some introductions and everyone seems very nice. 

After a little while, the cake is brought out and Jongdae tries to cut it before his wife realizes just how bad of an idea that would be and cuts it herself. Because of her quick thinking, the cake is cut normally and doesn’t fall apart. Once the first cut is made, many more follow suit and in no time everyone ends up with a nice little piece of the wedding cake. 

After everyone is done eating, it’s finally time for Wendy to sing another song (What If Love) while the bride and groom have their first dance. They dance a sort of ballroom dance that they’ve clearly rehearsed and everyone coos at the cute couple.

“Our turn let’s go” Sehun whispers and pulls Junmyeon onto the dance floor for a slow dance to the sound of one of their favourite singers. 

“I knew it’d be you two to join first” Jongdae laughs looking over at a very happy Sehun and a very nervous Junmyeon. 

Slowly more and more people start joining them on the dance floor until the song ends and the DJ starts playing some more music so Wendy can join in the fun. Everyone in the group chat even gets a chance to dance with her and they try not to fanboy too much. 

The night continues like that, lots of dancing and socializing while everyone enjoys the party. But after a few hours, they’re down to the very last song which ends up being "I can only see you" (recorded version, Wendy is much too busy having fun to sing) and Sehun stops “dancing” (if it can be called that) with Baekhyun to go find Junmyeon.

“Hey sorry I need to steal my boyfriend back” Sehun says to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before pulling Junmyeon away. 

He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and smiles as he holds him close and sways to the music. 

“You know Kyungsoo told me something interesting” Junmyeon whispers into Sehun’s ear making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“W-what?” Sehun whispers back, turning his head slightly to look at Junmyeon. 

“Chanyeol’s channel hit 200k subscribers” Junmyeon smiles “You know what that means?”

“You won the bet?” Sehun asks “So what are you going to do with your IOU?”

Junmyeon just smirks before pulling Sehun in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Junmyeon gets with his IOU is up to you ;)


End file.
